


Not all vampires are as they may seem

by BigSlytherinMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-;, AU, AYY, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bottom Hinata, Erections, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Okay im ready to die Ill probably add more later, Original Character(s), Original au, Smut, So hard, Top Kageyama, Vampires, Werewolves and Vampires AU, Wolves, acceptance of homosexuality, angsty asf, asahi - Freeform, c-sections, daichi - Freeform, everyone can get freaking pregnant, everything is in later chapters lol, haikyu!! - Freeform, haikyuu! - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, handjobs, hardcore smut, im sorry mother, im trying, kagehina lovechild, kinoshita - Freeform, narita - Freeform, nishinoya, noya - Freeform, ovaryssss, ships, sugawara - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, wait for it all oke, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSlytherinMess/pseuds/BigSlytherinMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves and vampires are in a separate part of the earth from humans, where homosexuality is perfectly normal- and actually more common.  Where males can have children with other males, and females can have children with other females. Where the world in general has more equality.<br/>But there is one thing. Thousands of years ago, the more powerful race, the vampires, attacked the werewolves. Very few survived and the battle was fought for many seasons.<br/>Until eventually, they decided that all remaining werewolves must live on their own, separate from the vampires using a large wall. <br/>But a couple hundred years ago, someone decided that were would be a large school, just beside the gate that was built into the wall, that would let vampires and werewolves for once, be in peace for a small amount of time.<br/>With this came new rules. It was made illegal that any werewolf or vampire may come together and have a relationship. If a hybrid child is to ever be found, it will be an immediate death for the werewolf.<br/>But will that all change after one hyperactive werewolf creates the first hybrid to ever break the newfound law?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the end for any questions you may have, and please enjoy <3

Hinata pressed his head into his pillow, the loud and obnoxious ringing of his alarm almost breaking his eardrums.

"Hinata! Get up, High-school starts today! Don't you remember?"

Hinata groaned and lifted his head with a yawn. He struck out his hand to hit the clock that was to the left of him. His ears stood up at the smell of his mothers delicious cooking, and he hurried out of his bed, nearly getting tangled in his bed sheets as he did so. "Coming!" He said, rushing to shrug on his new uniform.

"Honestly. . .," His mother said with a sigh as her son rushed into their kitchen. "When will you ever remember to pull your tail out?"

Hinata looked up with a confused expression, his mouth stuffed with food. "Hm?" He mumbled

His mother tapped her hip with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Hinata continued to stare at her in confusion before realizing what was wrong. "Oh- right! Sorry!" He said as he looked down and grabbed the base of his tail through the small hole on the back of his trousers and pulled. Out came his medium sized, fairly fluffy tail. He flicked it a few times before looking back up. "Thanks mum!"

His mother smiled softly at her son. "No worries Hinata. You know,  I really should be telling you some information before going off to your first day at school. Vampires can be vicious and aggressive towards us. I don't want you to get hurt or-"

"I'll be fine."

She blinked at the sudden interruption before narrowing her eyes. "Make sure no one tugs your tail, try to make friends with other werewolves and only other werewolves. Also, sometimes vampires will try to use you to sneak into our town, so make sure that doesn't happen."

Hinata rolled his eyes and put his schoolbag over one arm. "Don't worry mum, I got it," he said before walking casually over to the door.

His mother stepped in front of him. She stared at him as if she was going to give him another lecture. But at his confused look her eyes softened and she rasped her tongue over his ears. "Good luck sweetheart," she murmured.

Hinata swatted her hand away gently with a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah, thanks mum. Love ya'!"

With that, he sprinted out the door with his mother at his heels, who stood at the front door frame as  he stepped out into his garden.

His mother opened her mouth, her worry shown through her expression. "You-"

"I'll be fine mum," Hinata reassured her.

She froze for a second, her canines showing for a second as she hesitated. She must have decided to be done with it, because she closed her mouth and smiled softly. "I know."

Hinata looked up for a moment, concerned for his mother. He must have thought of her happiness as genuine, as he grinned again and almost jumped in excitement. "Bye!" He exclaimed, now beginning to fast walk out his gate.

"Goodbye Hinata! I Love you! Have fun!" She yelled out, waving as her son left her vision. Only then she looked down. "He'll be _fine_. For goodness sakes. . . He is sixteen. . . He can look after himself. . ."

* * *

Hinata began walking throughout his small neighbourhood, his school bag swinging at his side as he walked quite fast.

"Hello Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to find two fellow werewolves. Narita was the one that had spoken, and Kinoshita, his boyfriend, stood not too far behind him.

Kinoshita at that moment decided to stand beside Narita, and dip his head politely, mumbling a greeting to the small werewolf.

Hinata grinned. Both of the werewolves surrounding him were second years at his new school. Maybe he could get advice from them. "Hey!" he said suddenly. "What are the vampires like! Is it true we have to stay away from them?" He looked up, due to his height and due to how close they all seemed to be standing.

The two older werewolves glanced at each other before looking down at the curiosity shining on the younger wolves face.

"I mean. . . Some aren't friendly, then some are extremely. We can't exactly stay away from them either, we _are_ in the same school as them after all," Narita said gently. "Just don't be surprised if they bite you," he pointed to a small nick at the corner of his right ear.

Hinata's eyes widened as he stared at the nick. It reminded him of a battle scar. "Wow. . . That's so cool Narita-senpai!"

Narita sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "It's nothing. Just shows that they can't mess with us!"

"Narita," Kinoshita looked over at the gate leading them into the vampire part of the city. 'The Gate of Distrust' as some called it. "We are going to be late for practice if we don't hurry."

Narita checked his wristwatch and he looked taken aback. "Oh! You're right Kinoshita!"

As Kinoshita began to run, Narita nearly ran backwards as he called out to Hinata. "Us and the team will find you eventually inside. _Don't move once you have been given a form class. okay?_ "

Hinata looked over at them, a grin still on his face as he waved. "Alright! Will do!" he called.

Narita nodded, satisfied, and turned around. Now starting to run at the same pace as Kinoshita and laughing as he did so.

Hinata sighed softly, his grin returning to a casual soft smile. "Wait. . .," he mumbled. "What did they mean by team. . .?"

As he began to march through the leaves scattered across the ground, mind filled with curiosity and excitement, he shrugged. "Hm, whatever." He said simply, his tail swinging behind him as he flashed out a small plastic card. This card is what separated the werewolves and vampires from eachother.

As soon as he pressed the card against a small metal plate, and it beeped green, the gates opened. His eyes widened as he took his first view of the town in which vampires strived. "Wow. . .," he breathed. It was nearly exactly the same as his town- but wow was it big! He took a step out in wonder and-

"Watch where you're going, mutt," Some whom Hinata did not know spat, whilst shoving him with his shoulder. But from the sharp fangs he sported, and the lack of ears and tail, it wasn't exactly hard to tell that he was a vampire.

Hinata flattened his ears down a tad, and fought the impulse to hide his tail between his legs. "Sorry!" he called quickly after the vampire who was walking into the school. Though his efforts to apologise were ignored as the vampire kept on walking in confident strides.

Ah! The school! Placed conveniently right next to the gate because god forbid a werewolf walk too far into vampire territory. It was massive, a lot larger than Hinata's middle school. And from all sides students were charging in. He felt slightly overwhelmed, but he was always an outgoing person, and walked swiftly across the schools front garden, despite the glares from vampires. The many, _many_ glares.

"Mutt!"

"Wolf!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

His self esteem was a little bit crushed by those hurtful words, but he walked on, making sure to pick up a school map on the way and find the assembly hall. Where the first years would be split up into different classes. Using the map, it wasn't that hard to find honestly. And as soon as he stepped in, he was called over to the corner by none other but Narita.

"Hinata!" said wolf waved him over. "Com' 'ere!"

Hinata hesitated but complied in the end. He walked over slowly, acknowledging the stares from the three vampires that happened to be with the two werewolves. 

"Good!" Narita grinned as Hinata took a seat beside them all. "Now, these are the newest team members in the volleyball club!" he placed out a hand, pointing towards the extremely tall blonde vampire to his left. "So, this is-"

"Uh, wait," Hinata paused Narita, confusion flashing over his face."Why do I need to know these people?"

"Oh- I thought I had asked you before!" Narita scratched behind his neck awkwardly, whilst laughing slightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to join the volleyball team! You did some in middle school I heard. You don't have to of course I just didn't know if you were still into it and-"

"Hell yeah!" Hinata grinned. "I'd love to! Thanks Narita!"

"Another wolf, eh. . .," The blonde haired vampire that Narita was going to introduce first grumbled. "I thought two was enough already."

"Tsukki I'm sure he's fine!" A green-brown haired vampire, who was slightly shorter than this so called 'Tsukki', interrupted with a smile at Hinata. "Welcome to the team!" He paused. "Hinata."

Hinata grinned. "Thank you!"

The green-brown haired boy grinned with a slightly lopsided grin. "Sorry for Tsukishima. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi."

"Yamaguchi. . .," Hinata nodded as he acknowledged his new friend's name. "I'm Shouyou Hinata as you may have guessed." He looked back at Narita and then looked at the last out of the three newcomers. Who was sitting down slouched over, and he seemed to be staring at nothing. He ignored everyone's presence, and only seemed to be interested at the ground.

"Uh- hello?" Hinata crouched down slightly to get a good look at the vampire's face, since he hadn't been at the right angle before.

And god he made the right decision to look at the guy's appearance. He was. . . Hinata didn't know. He wasn't one to know beauty, but he knew his mother was beautiful to him, and his younger sister. The only thing he could describe the man as was. . . Beautiful. He knew when he saw someone attractive. The other first years were attractive in their own ways. Yamaguchi was cute, Tsukishima was hot in a way. But this black haired guy. . . Was gorgeous.

As if he heard what Hinata was saying to himself, his grey eyes lifted and he looked at the orange haired werewolf in front of him. "What," He grunted.

Hinata's eyes widened and he stared back at the grey orbs that he faced. He felt himself grow hot as he shot up to get away from the vampire's gaze. "I'm the newest member of your team- I think. I just wanted to know who you were. I'm Shouyou Hinata. And you are-"

"Tobio Kageyama. I'm Tobio Kageyama."

Hinata slowly grinned, "Kageyama it is then," He looked around at the four surrounding him- plus Kageyama who still sat on the floor, but now actually paying slight attention. "Looks like I'm the only wolf in first year out of you all," He laughed nervously. "I'll try my best to keep up! Though a small werewolf will hardly do as good as a tall vampire."

"Wolf or vampire. It doesn't matter. Just try hard."

Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise as they stared at Kageyama. Yamaguchi was the first one to let out a little mumble of confusion before Kageyama stood up and began walking out of the hall.

"Make sure you're here for when they choose the classes. I want you to look after Hinata. He is new in this area," Kinoshita said gruffly as Kageyama began walking past him.

Kageyama paused. "Yeah, whatever." he said before continuing to walk.

Yamaguchi looked after him. "That's odd," he murmured. "Kageyama is usually aggressive in a submissive way towards new people. Perhaps since you are. . . Lacking height slightly more he decided against how he normally is."

Hinata was slightly offended by his words but shrugged them off. "I'm sure we will get to know each other as he has to. . . Look after me. . .," He continued to stare after the dark haired vampire, before remembering his thoughts earlier and shaking his head violently. _He's a vampire! I'm a werewolf! It's **illegal**._

* * *

Hinata crossed his feet, waiting for his name to be called to join the class that was currently filling up with first years. Class 1A.

"Tsukishima Kei. . ."

Tsukishima stood up and walked over to the group of vampires and Hinata stared up until he was brought out of it by someone calling out loudly.

"Hinata Shouyou. . ."

Hinata shot up, almost falling over in the process and earning a couple of sniggers from the people around him. His face flushed in shame as he limply walked over to stand beside Tsukishima, his eyes looking at the ground the whole time. Since they were both standing up, Hinata decided to take a good look at his height. He gasped as he looked up and actually concentrated. "You're giant!" He exclaimed.

Tsukishima glanced down at Hinata as another name was called out. "Tch. . .," He clicked his teeth and looked in another direction.

In said direction, Yamaguchi suddenly appeared. He waved at them as he sauntered up to them casually. _I must not have realised when his name was called out._ Hinata thought as he waved back.

"Hey!" Yamaguchi grinned and looked at Hinata as he came to stand beside them both. "Hinataaaa," he acknowledged the small werewolf with a slight chime before looking up at Tsukishima and purring happily. "Tsukki!"

Hinata looked up as he heard the oh so familiar name. "Guys! Kageyama is in our class too!" He waved wildly as the dark haired vampire walked over to them slowly, sucking his teeth as people made comments about the hyperactive ginger fur ball.

"Shut up dumbxss!" He hissed under his breath as he took a place beside Hinata.

Hinata pouted. "You're no fun Tobio."

"Who said you could call me Tobio!" Kageyama exclaimed, now beginning to glare down at the smaller guy.

"Fine then." Hinata said, before breaking into a smile. "Kageyama-samaaaa!~"

Kageyama's expression of surprise or anger faded into an expression of smugness. "Humph. Alright I suppose. Hinata."

* * *

"So, you are?"

Daichi, the volleyball team captain, looked down at Hinata. His eyes bore down on him in what to some people would be a terrifying manner. But as Hinata was quite okay at reading what people were thinking behind their eyes, he could tell he was kind-hearted and caring. _A wolves' instincts_ is what his mother had called his ability.

Hinata grinned and raised his arm as if he was saluting. "Shouyou Hinata sir! First year!"

Daichi nodded at him plus the three other first years, which he had already asked the name of. "Right then! Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata. Welcome to the team! I may as well introduce you to the rest of the team since everyone is here."

Hinata's eyes scanned the whole team, and his eyes locked with a vampire, who had dark hair that pointed up almost like four inches. Plus with a little bit of gold that flicked over his face.  But what shocked him most of all- He was smaller than him! Hinata held back a laugh and the guy sent him a glare that stopped him in his tracks as he looked up to see Daichi beginning to speak.

"You all hopefully know by now that my name is Sawamura Daichi. To my left here is my mate and vice captain Sugawara Koushi."

The grey-haired vampire jumped in gleefully. "Just call me Suga!"

Daichi sighed but looked fondly at his mate, who smiled back at him as he began to speak again. "This is Azumane Asahi, one of our other third years on the team. Him and Noya are mates."

The bulky man with long hair brown hair and a stubbly chin that made him actually seem like he was in his twenties, looked down with a blush. "Did you have to mention that Daichi. . .," He murmured.

"Hey! Are you ashamed to know that you're dating me!" The small male that was glaring at Hinata earlier rushed forward and jumped at Asahi, clinging around his neck and murmuring into his ear. Making quite an uncomfortable situation for most of the team members.

Daichi cleared his throat yet again. "Noya, please-"

"Save your foreplay for Asahi's house."

Daichi sent an annoyed but slightly amused look over at Suga as this so called Noya climbed back down a flustered Asahi.

"This here is Shimizu Kiyoko. Our manager and last third year." Daichi continued on.

"Welcome," Kiyoko said softly as she bowed delicately.

Hinata's eyes shone. _She's really pretty._ He thought. _But I'm sure she gets that a lot._

Daichi continued the same thing for the other members and Hinata and the others met Tanaka, who smirked at them but said nothing. Nishinoya, who despite the glare he sported earlier, grinned and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Us small guys got to prove who's better, right?" He said.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed.

The rest of the team rolled their eyes, and the last few were introduced. Well, the two they already knew just smiled slightly at them. But Ennoshita nodded at them all with a smile and a determined look. Hinata was quite comforted by it.

* * *

"Okay," Daichi clapped his hands together. "Let's get ready for some exercises! Everyone go with who they do usually. Tsukishima," He turned to the blonde.

"Yes?" Tsukishima answered blankly.

"You and Yamaguchi, obviously," He smirked with a knowing look.

Tsukishima was about to interrupt and retort, but before he could open his mouth, Yamaguchi had turned up behind him with a smile. He let Yamaguchi drag him to somewhere else in the sports hall.

"Kageyama. You and Hinata."

Kageyama audibly groaned, and Hinata shrugged.

"Fine," Kageyama said eventually. "But you better not expect any tosses, you'll practise receives. I'll hit the ball."

Hinata groaned and threw his head back in mock despair, before looking back up and grabbing Kageyama's wrist to pull him with him as he ran to a part of the hall. But he felt his hand heat up at the touch, and he flinched away suddenly.

"What happened, idiot?" Kageyama rolled his eyes as he felt Hinata flinch away as if he got spooked.

"I don't know. . . Maybe an electric shock?" Hinata flexed his fingers, and they seemed perfectly fine.

Kageyama looked down and took his Hinata's hand in his, before squeezing it once in boredom and looking up. "Your hand's really warm-" He paused. "What's wrong?"

Hinata's face was pure red as he stared back at his teammate. His hand felt like it was on fire and his breathing was shallow. He cleared his throat and tried to speak but he felt like nothing was coming out. He cleared his throat  again. "I feel. . . H-hot," He stammered. He looked down at Kageyama's hand and tore it away quickly before he began to breathe properly again.

"Do you feel the need to take a break? Even though you have done nothing." Kageyama added the latter with a frustrated voice.

Hinata shook his head. "I'm fine," He shook his head  and quickly put a grin back on his face as he started running towards a part of the net.

Kageyama walked after him and sighed. "How can you be so energetic?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Well first of all you have to smile more!" Hinata looked over at him.

Kageyama took a step back. He didn't expect that the orange piece of fluff would have heard him. "Uh. . ."

"Smile!"

"I- Uh-"

"Come on!" Hinata put his hands on his hips and pouted, making him seem younger than he was already. "Just _smile_. It's not that hard."

Kageyama walked over to him and grabbed a volleyball that was conveniently next to him and starting throwing it up in the air continuously, ignoring Hinata completely.

"Stop ignoring me Kageyama!" Hinata whined. 

There was silence for a prolonged period of time.

"I can't smile," Kageyama eventually said, simply, as he continued to throw throw the ball up high.

"Hinata tilted his head to the side, bringing his ears with him as he stared in confusion. "But everyone can smile, right?"

Kageyama shook his head and shrugged. "I can't."

"Show me."

Kageyama suddenly stopped, and held the ball in his hands. He froze, before suddenly looking over at Hinata and grinning. . .

Terrifying is the only word Hinata would think of. It was the most horrifying forced smile he had ever seen. He jumped slightly, his eyes widening, and Kageyama narrowed his eyes and returned his face back to the original cold look.

"Try more gently."

Hinata was shocked that he had said the words. But he kept on- he had already started, why not keep trying. "You are forcing it. . . Imagine you are looking at a kitten-"

"I hate animals."

"I'm a wolf!" Hinata snapped before continuing. "Just. . . pretend you are looking at something you really care about. Like, the most important thing in your life."

Kageyama breathed heavily, imagining his smiling mother, before closing his eyes and-

Hinata felt his heart stop and he gasped, causing Kageyama to open his eyes and the cold stare remained again.

"Sorry," Was all he said. "I told you I can't smile." He turned around.

Hinata nodded. Y-yeah, you suck Bakayama," He breathed, still taken aback.

 "What did you call me!" Kageyama looked back at him yet again. "Get over here so I can kick your xss at volleyball!"

"You wish!" Hinata shook his head yet again, clearing him of any last thoughts as he rushed to the other side of the net. He took his stance. "It'll be me who will be beating you!" He smirked. "Bakayama!"

* * *

"Who are in relationships on the team?" Hinata asked Suga suddenly. He was standing at the sidelines to rest whilst Daichi was going on about one thing or the other as the team got ready for another practise.

"Oh, well, me and Daichi are mates, and so are Noya and Asahi," Suga began explaining. "Narita and Kinoshita are dating. And I'm actually quite sure that Ennoshita and Tanaka are too," He paused before smirking at Hinata. "Why? Do you have anyone you like? Is it Kageyama?"

" _No_!" Hinata said genuinely. _Sure, I found him attractive, but that's perfectly normal. I'm sure all werewolves get attracted to a vampire at one point. How can you not when there are so many! So many with silky black hair and-_

Suga raised his hands. "Okay okay, calm down Hinata," He chuckled. "You looked completely panicked."

Hinata nodded absentmindedly and looked over at his teammates again. "I think I'm going to play again. Or at least- try to."

Suga shrugged. "No problem. Go ahead."

"Thanks Suga! Nice talk!" Hinata called as he began running towards the group. Kageyama, in particular. He automatically began begging for a toss, and Kageyama held the ball above his head, stringing out thousands of "Dumbxss Hinata!" and "Goddammit _stop_!"and other profanity as Hinata kept reaching to get the volleyball.

" _Please_ toss for me Kageyama!" Hinata wailed.

"No way idiot!" Kageyama retorted.

From off in the sidelines, Sugawara stood, and as he watched the two players,

 

_**He smirked.** _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After I think two weeks exactly! Sorry about that- I had a bit of a writers block. Hence why this chapter is a bit shorter than Chapter 1. It's currently 5:30am here- So I am glad to finally get this off my chest! Hope you enjoy! Some explanations in the notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy some fluff also :3

Hinata set his new volleyball shoes- which he handily was able to buy from the school's shop- into his own little corner of the team's changing rooms. They didn't sell the actual Karasuno volleyball uniform at the school, so Daichi had graciously offered to order away for it. He made a mental note to remember to bring the money for Daichi, for the next day.

He looked at the empty room- he was alone, as he had been told to wait until the end of practise until he could buy the shoes- and he soon noticed that Kageyama hadn't left his new shoes in. He wondered if he should go looking for him until he saw the door creak open, and a sweaty Kageyama with a towel draped over his shoulders appeared.

"Oh, you," Kageyama murmured, placing what Hinata realised soon were his school shoes opposite Hinata's volleyball shoes.

"Huh?" Hinata looked down at Kageyama's feet to see the brand new white trainers, bigger replicas of the shoes he had just gotten. "Why are you wearing them! Daichi told us to leave them here for the morning!"

 Kageyama shrugged. "Exactly. We have practise in the morning. So what's the point? Plus, I'll probably practise on my own."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wow! Do you have your own net? That's so cool Kageyama-sama!"

"Bye."

Before Hinata had enough time to process it, Kageyama was walking out of the room and into the actual gym. Hinata raced after him, a pout on his face. "Kageyama-kunnn!" He said with a wail. "Don't leave me suddenly! Can I walk with you? Until the gate of course."

Kageyama sighed and paused in his tracks until Hinata stood beside him. "Whatever."

Hinata grinned and walked beside him in content silence until he came closer to the gate and wall. He looked at Kageyama, and frowned when he realised that Kageyama had began walking in a different direction without even a word of farewell. "Hey, Kageyama!"

Kageyama turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"Well. . .," Hinata felt uncomfortable at the vampires glare. "I was wondering if we could walk to school together? You could meet me at the gate! Training starts an hour early right? So barely anyone will be around!"

Kageyama turned away once again. "I'm busy in the mornings."

"Then maybe I could come with you!" Hinata suggested.

"Are you _deaf_ ," Kageyama said, more aggressive than before as he narrowed his eyes more than Hinata thought possible. "I told you, I'm _busy_."

Hinata's ears drooped and he growled. "Fine, be like that," He turned in his heels to walk home. _I'm going with Kageyama if I so wish!_ He thought, determination filling him as he turned into the gates, stiff as he felt Kageyama's glare baring into his back. As soon as he felt it leave him, he suddenly relaxed and stretched. "Why am I so tense?" He murmured to himself. But he played it off. It must have been from the exercise with the team.

* * *

"So."

Hinata's mother sat across from him and his sister Natsu. She looked up at him as she said the single word before continuing.

"Did you meet any wolves you like? Like one of them ones you walked into school with?"

Hinata choked on the food he was currently eating in shock, and looked at his mother. "I- Uh- _No,_ " He stammered, his face heating up. He didn't understand why exactly.  He genuinely hadn't even met anyone he liked the look or personality of. That is apart from the actual friends he has made- but he saw them as friends and no more. He maybe had had looked at the occasional wolf and thought of them as pretty or hot, but that was just because he was a normal teenager. Plus, he had been too busy with the team and with work anyways. "Narita and Kinoshita are dating! And I'm not into them anyway!"

"Well, it's just that you know mating season is coming up. . .," She left eye contact briefly in embarrassment. "And a wolf can't. . . Satisfy themselves unless they have mated at least once. And you are sixteen. . . Your first one will be soon."

Hinata's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about mating season and the fact that a young werewolf's first one was when they were sixteen. He has honestly not remembered how it worked. He was taught once about it in middle school, but he hadn't listened. "So uh. . . Can you explain again what it is. . .?" He lay his head on the table in shame. To think he had forgotten about something so important for his  safety.

"Well. Fine, in brisk. Once a year there is mating season which only occurs with werewolves," She said, speaking quite fast. "All werewolves, male and female, will be sweaty and letting off a scent. You as a male will only have to fight off males.  But you will also. . . Go for males and females. The first time you have sex you won't have to do anything for the rest of the week. After that, each year, you can relieve yourself once a day before school. It doesn't work like that until you have mated at least once however."

His heart sank. "So I have to find a wolf to mate with?"

"Yes. I would recommend that. Sometimes people make deals, some people even _sell_ off their sons during a wolves first mating season. Can you believe that?" She smiled weakly. "I care too much to ever do that to you or Natsu. Besides, doing it with someone you are closer to is better. Less chance of them knotting you."

Hinata shook his head slowly, his cheeks pink and his eyes wide as he processed this new information. His sister stared blankly as he walked out without any words. She wouldn't have to deal with it for years to come. Lucky her.

As he lay in his bed- He had decided to go to bed early, this lesson from his mother had drained all of his energy out of him.  He closed his eyes. As he was just drifting into sleep something flashed through his mind and he shot up from his bed. "Mum!" He yelled, fear coursing through his veins. "When is mating season?"

"Oh!" Hinata's mother called back, shocked by the question but soon regaining her calm demeanour. "I think I heard that it is in two or three weeks! Start making arrangements next week!"

Hinata gasped suddenly and he felt his breath catch in his throat and he fell back onto the bed with a thump. "Next week. . .," He groaned. "There is no way I can do this."

* * *

Hinata peered around the gate. He had just arrived there, after standing behind a tree and holding his breath for what seemed like days. Narita and Kinoshita must have decided to take their time, they had taken forever to walk together into the school grounds. Now all he could do was stand and wait to see if Kageyama had already went into the school building or not.

Speak of the devil, not long after Hinata had leaned over to see anyone, he spotted Kageyama walking from the direction his house must be. His hands in his pockets and ear buds in as he walked casually. Hinata took a step forward, right about to race over to Kageyama with a smut look on his face. But as he was about to do that very thing,  Kageyama took a sharp turn and began walking into some bushes that were bordering the school. "Huh?"  Hinata murmured and narrowed his eyes as Kageyama walked into the leaves. He kept looking around, trying to get a better look of where he was. But his small stature got in his way and he eventually decided to follow him in. Werewolves have good senses. Senses better than vampires anyway. He should be able to stay out of Kageyama's sight.

He stepped out and swiftly walked to the bushes, keeping his weight off of his feet as taught by his mother. He began to follow Kageyama with each turn he made, each one leading them deeper and deeper into the forest like area. It was when they were walking under the dark trees, the ones that let barely any light in through their leaves, when Kageyama started being oddly strategic.

He was smelling around each area he walked through, each time lifting his head up with a 'humph' as if he was dissatisfied. He started becoming more jumpy, more annoyed, as if he was, looking for something extremely important and he couldn't find it. It didn't take Hinata nearly as long to find out what this thing was as he would have thought.  In a flash, so fast that Hinata's brain couldn't process it, Kageyama had leaped into some long grass. By the high pitched screech that Hinata had grown so accustomed to hearing in his town, he could tell it was a rabbit, perhaps a hare.  Kageyama moved slightly, giving Hinata more of a view. And a view he got.

His eyes widened as Kageyama  bit into it like a ravenous, savage animal. Hinata squeaked in shock and his voice caught in his throat in fear as his team-mate  snapped his gaze at him. His eyes were wild and animal like. And blood ran down his chin. He must have only saw his ears, Hinata would like to hope that. He would like to hope that it was a craze that he had no control over. Because as his life flashed before his eyes, Kageyama leaped on him, knocking him to the ground immediately and leaning over him. From close up, he could see that Kageyama's eyes were bloodshot, and narrowed. His pupils were small, and he didn't look like any creature he had ever seen. It terrified him to say the least. To see his friend in such a state. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare at him, as he watched his friend open his mouth wider than he had ever seen before, sharp teeth that were stained with dried blood bared, and aimed at a soft part on his collar bone.   

"Kageyama!"

Hinata felt as his voice could be heard from school, but it was barely a wail. It was strained and full of fear. As fast as he had felt the weight push him to the ground, the same weight left him. The wild look on Kageyama's face was gone and was replaced with something Hinata could only describe as pure denial. His blue/grey eyes shook rapidly and he placed a hand over his mouth, staining it with blood in the process.

"Hinata. . . I-"

Hinata stared blankly at him, unable to speak. Tears fell down his cheeks suddenly, in torrents.

Kageyama lifted the hand that was covering his mouth and pressed it against Hinata's cheek, reaching to flick away his tears that had fallen without him noticing. But tore it away, as Hinata flinched.

Hinata looked away. "I thought. . . I thought vampires fed on humans," He croaked. "N-not. . .," He attempted to clear his throat and continued. "Not. . . Us. . ."

Kageyama frowned in frustration. "We don't feed on you! I- don't know what got over me! I just don't feed on humans because they have left us alone for years. I don't see why we should feed off them! They are innocent!"

Hinata got up from under Kageyama, and sat far from him. He couldn't shake the fear that he felt, and he hated it. Kageyama looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded, understandingly.  "Then, why did you feed on an innocent animal? What have they done?"

Kageyama looked back at the rabbit that he had fed from. It now lay twisted and limp on the grass, blood trailing out of a large wound on its neck. "It was ill and old. It wouldn't have lasted long anyway," He said. "I will only feed from ill or old animals."

Hinata flattened his ears. "But I wasn't ill or old. . . Why did you. . .-"

"I. . .," Kageyama cut in and sighed, grinding his teeth. "I'm afraid I can't explain my actions."

Hinata nodded and mumbled something inaudible, causing Kageyama to look at him with concerned confusion.

"What is it?"

"I accept your apology," Hinata said with more volume.

Kageyama froze. He glared at him and stood up just to look down at him. "Who's to say I'm sorry."

Hinata looked up at him. "I know you're sorry. And I accept your apology. Idiot," He reached to his eye and wiped his tears away finally. "You must have not fed for a while. You went on a frenzy. At least, I'd like to think that."

Kageyama growled and turned to walk out of the forest, annoyed, but also sort of impressed by Hinata's sussing of the situation. "Hmph."

"Hey, wait up!" Hinata slowly got up, using a tree for support as he got up on shaky legs. He wailed as he fell down. "Kageyama!" He said, his voice raising in alarm. "My legs are shaky- They won't move! Or something like that!"

Kageyama looked over, and he let out a huge sigh. "Don't be stupid. Get up already or we'll be late."

"You're the one that terrified me so much that my legs _refuse_ mobility! Have some sympathy Bakayama!" Hinata said. "How am I expected to do anything like this!"

"When did you start speaking with intelligence. . ." Kageyama mumbled under his breath before raising his voice. "Fine then. If that's the case, we can miss a day of school. I didn't get enough blood to go for six hours anyway. And that commotion scared off any animal in the forest."

"Huh?"

Kageyama walked over to Hinata and took off his Karasuno jacket, before carefully draping it over Hinata and going to sit at the tree opposite him. "There. Sleep. I'll wake you up before the team gets out."

Hinata looked at him in shock, before slowly grinning and hugging into Kageyama's jacket. "You know what, Kageyama?"

Kageyama sighed. "What is it now."

"You aren't too bad." Hinata murmured and paused for a second, before continuing with a small laugh. "Well, at least for a vampire."

Kageyama's eyes widened, and then narrowed again as a blush settled its way across his cheeks. "Yeah," He murmured. "Of course I'm not."

* * *

When Hinata awoke, he looked to his right to find that he was leaning on Kageyama. Instead of being shocked, he shrugged. He was more shocked of course to find that it was five in the evening. "Kageyama!" He hissed, causing the boy to jump and of course, wake up.

Kageyama looked at where Hinata was on him and jumped up. "Uh- The tree was uncomfortable," He said awkwardly reaching to scratch the back of his head.

Hinata grinned. "I don't mind, it was comfortable. I almost wish we didn't have to leave but we do because it just so happens to be _five in the evening._ "

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner dumbxss!" Kageyama exclaimed and shot up. He grabbed his schoolbag and began running immediately. "If anyone asks, we were having an extra long practise!"

Hinata gave a thumbs up, before thinking for a second. "Let's share numbers, Kageyama! Please?"

Kageyama sighed and called out a jumble of numbers, and Hinata pulled out his phone, hurrying to add him as a contact. "Message me first right?" He called, before turning around again and beginning to charge his way home.

Hinata nodded. "Alright!" He was about to start running his own way home, when he looked down and noticed Kageyama's jacket. He grabbed it. "He must have forgot it. . . I'll bring it back tomorrow." He looked around, checking to see that no one was there, or that Kageyama wasn't coming back to get it, before pressing against him and taking in Kageyama's scent. He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Where were you!"

Hinata's little sister pretty much attacked him when he walked in the door. He laughed weakly and peeled her off of him gently, twisting to the side to throw Kageyama's jacket to the side without her noticing as he did so. "I need to speak to Mum Natsu."

"She is in the living room." Natsu squeaked, flicking her stubby tail.

Hinata nodded and walked through the rooms of the house casually. And as Natsu said, his mother sat in their living room with a smile on her face, fiddling with her hands.

"Were you talking to a werewolf you liked?" She said, her eyes full of hope and her body showing signs of tension.

Hinata thought about what had happened, and what Kageyama had said for him to tell his mother. He decided against it. He hated seeing his mother so tense, so worried for her sons well-being. He breathed in deeply, and breathed out with a huge sigh. "Yeah."

His mother relaxed straight away, and got up to embrace her son. She stroked her hand through his hair and ears. "I'm so relieved." She breathed. "You can form a bond and hopefully help each other when the time comes."

"Um- yeah." He repeated awkwardly, straying from her grip. "I'm going to go to bed early tonight okay!"

She nodded and rasped her tongue over his ears once in farewell. "Of course dear. I'll call you for dinner in half an hour or so."

"Okay! Goodnight!"  With them words, Hinata walked up to his room and lay down on his bed without bothering to even get undressed before pulling out his phone.

**_Hinata:_ **

_R u still up?_

Hinata paused, waiting for a response. When he got the beep, like three minutes after sending the greeting message, he was busy changing Kageyama's name on his phone to 'Kageyama-kun'. He paused, and with a blush he added a heart emoji to the end.

**_Kageyama-kun <3:_ **

_Who the hell isn't? And if we are going to text, speak properly._

**_Hinata:_ **

_Fine, fine, fine. And I just felt like going to bed early._

_Anyway, I just needed to tell you, I have your jacket. I'll give it to you tomorrow. . . If you promise to walk with me from the gate to and from school._

**_Kageyama-kun <3:_ **

_Ugh. Why do I need to do that??_

**_Hinata:_ **

_It's boring on my own._

**_Kageyama <3:_ **

_It's like a 10 minute walk._

**_Hinata:_ **

_A_ boring _10 minute walk._

**_Kageyama <3:_ **

_Fine. As long as you get it back. My mum will  be wondering where it is tomorrow cause we don't have after school trainging._

_Training*_

**_Hinata:_ **

_Trainging._

**_Kageyama <3:_ **

_Shut up dumbxss_

**_Hinata:_ **

_Wait are we really off? Do you think we can hang out? My mum has to go to my sisters school for a meeting!_

**_Kageyama <3:_ **

_Eh, whatever._

_My siblings are calling me. See you tomorrow I suppose._

**_Hinata:_ **

_Bye! :3_

Hinata sighed softly and turned off his phone. He placed it on his bedside table, and lay down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. For once, he actually felt. . . Nervous. He couldn't explain it. And he didn't use any more energy trying to. He ignored his mothers call for dinner, and buried his head into his pillow, nearly falling asleep on impact.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3 Some more explanations and news, though of course feel free to ask any questions in the comments. 
> 
> -There is a week long mating season, a lot like in the omegaverse. But there are no alphas or omegas in this world, so it's a frenzy with everyone yikes  
> -Vampires need to feed about every 3 days, if they don't, they won't get weak. They will just get stronger, and go crazy until they do get some sort of blood. If they are in captivity (somehow) then they wouldn't get weaker, they would just die suddenly.
> 
> Sorry about the text talk, I'm not a fan of it at all. But I may have some in later chapters.  
> And the mistake Kageyama made was a tribute to my friends who can't spell and who I make fun of all the time for it but just repeating the misspelled word : )  
> I think some smut will be next chapter, not exactly sure! Anyway, I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. Also, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please inform me! I usually read over it a lot but I didn't as much because I really wanted to get it out for you guysss <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is in this chapter so if you aren't into smut, then don't read after Hinata starts getting stomach pains!
> 
> Though lets be real, you probably clicked on this fanfiction because it was explicit.
> 
> Ya nasty.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata lifted his head sharply as he heard slow steps approaching him. His ears pricked up and he grinned as excitement filled his veins but it soon diminished as he realised, sadly, that it was just Narita and Kinoshita walking behind him.

"Hey Hinata!" Narita waved at  him. "Whatcha doing? Waiting for a special someone?" He added with a smirk.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, in a slightly louder tone than he would have preferred. He cleared his throat, his cheeks growing red as he spoke again, a bit more quietly. "Um, No. I'm just waiting for Kageyama."

Kinoshita spoke from beside his boyfriend. "Why are you doing that?" He said, coldly. "He is a vampire. Why do you have anything to do with it."

"Just because he is a vampire. . . Doesn't mean he can't be my friend, right?" Hinata mumbled, his ears falling before what he had said registered in his mind and he glared up at him. "And he isn't an 'it'!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course you can be friends with him!" Narita purred, elbowing Kinoshita with amusement. "It's good that  you are making friends with a vampire. Just makes our world a step closer to equality!"

Hinata nodded,  a small smile on his face. "Anyway, Kageyama will probably be here soon so, I'll be at practise soon!"

Narita and Kinoshita both nodded, Narita with a kind, knowing smile on his face.

"Bye Hinata! You two have fun!" Narita said before walking past Hinata and beginning to whisper to Kinoshita, giggling slightly.

Hinata cringed as soon as the two wolves turned away. What was with the stupid motherly words? He was acting as if him and Kageyama were dating. Which is ridiculous, Kageyama is a _vampire._ Plus, they were just good friends. He sighed and began to think. _I mean, he isn't too bad. Would I ever date him? if he was a wolf he would probably be a good mate. He seems to have strong genes which is good, and he is attractive. He has dark hair that looks really soft and from when we were pressed up together beside that tree his skin felt really soft too. He seems like a complete jerk but he is kind. . . Or maybe that's just to me. I honestly. . . Have no clue. . ._ "Kageyama. . ."

"Yeah?"

Hinata jumped and turned around suddenly, to find none other than, Kageyama standing in front of him. _Crxp! I said his name out loud!_ "H- How long have you been standing there?"

Kageyama shrugged and took a bite out of a pork bun which he was holding in one hand, and with the other he handed out a paper bag for Hinata. "About two minutes? You looked like you were thinking really hard, so I didn't interrupt you," He said around a mouthful of food. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Hinata looked down at the paper bag, and took it from his hands before shrugging and smiling up at Kageyama. "Nothing important."

* * *

 

 

"So, why is it that we are skipping school again?" Hinata asked, taking the last bite out of his pork bun. They were on a small trail for walking, in the same forest near the school and the gates, as they had been in the day before.

Kageyama put his hands in his pockets. "What's the point? We were going to hang out anyway. Also, training is off and what else do we do in class apart from mess around?"

"Nothing," Hinata chirped. He took a couple of happy steps forward before standing still. "But Narita and Kinoshita were acting like we still had practise- even though I'd forgotten and thought I was."

"They probably thought we were going on a date or something, you know what our team's like," Kageyama said casually. Whilst walking past where Hinata was stood and yanking on an ear gently. "C'mon."

Hinata went slightly faster and tried to keep up with Kageyama's strides, to stay beside him. "But I am a werewolf and you are a vampire. Surely that would be a cause for concern if we were dating."

Kageyama shrugged and laughed quietly, that small, natural smile making Hinata's heart jump for reasons he couldn't explain. "A lot of the team apparently don't care. I heard a rumour that Kinoshita had a crush on Ennoshita in first year."

"Wow- But they are so different!" Hinata exclaimed, awed.

"Opposites attract. Optimistic and pessimistic. Mean and kind. Outgoing and shy. Tall and small," He looked down at him for a second before looking back up. "But I personally think Ennoshita and Tanaka would be good together."

Hinata nudged him. "You are way into gossip aren't you? I wouldn't expect that from a mean guy like you!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "And I wouldn't expect a kind guy like you to be shaming on hobbies."

"Shut up Bakayama!" Hinata said affectionately, grinning up at Kageyama. "You know you love me!"

Kageyama suddenly took a different path to hide the red that was creeping across his cheeks. "Hey, idiot. Did you bring my jacket?" He snapped, changing the subject.

Hinata raced up to Kageyama yet again and gasped. "I forgot it! I'm so sorry! Let's go get it!" He stammered before shooting off into the trees.

Kageyama growled and ran after him, soon catching him as Hinata was already tired from walking and Kageyama had longer legs in general. "Dumbxss! You mean sneak into your part of the city!"

"Mhm!" Hinata nodded determinedly. "It's easy to get through the gate. It's getting through the city to my house then that the problem occurs."

"What about your mother?" Kageyama asked, wariness still prominent on his face

"She will be fine I'm sure. She'll be shocked at first, but you are a good person, and my mother is good at judging people's feelings and what type of person they are," Hinata explained. Using hand gestures, to Kageyama's annoyance.

Kageyama breathed in and paused for a couple of seconds, thinking, before breathing out with a loud sigh. "Fine then, whatever. Let's go."

Hinata's eyes widened with a grin so bright that Kageyama had to look away to shield himself from the shine.

 _Yes, that's definitely what happened._ Is what Kageyama thought as he fought to shade his red face from prying eyes. _Definitely, what happened._

* * *

 

 

Hinata pressed his little plastic card against the sensor beside the gate. It began to slowly open, and with that, Hinata poked Kageyama and hissed under his breath to move. Kageyama in return nodded and walked through the gates. Hinata then followed and straight away jumped into some bushes near the entrance.

"What are you doing dumbxss?" Kageyama said as he walked over.

"Quick! We can't get caught idiot!" Hinata retorted, and then proceded to grab Kageyama's arm when he got close enough.

Kageyama crouched down as low as he could as Hinata began creeping through the narrow bushes. "How do you fit in here?" Kageyama hissed under his breath.

"I fit by not being huge like you," Hinata said simply.

"Midget. . .," Kageyama mumbled as he looked down, trying to figure out where to put his feet as he tried to get on his knees in the confined space.

"What did you call me?"

Kageyama looked up and found himself face to face with Hinata. Hinata stared down at him with a challenging glare, but you could see his tail flick and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He took in a deep breath at the sight of his big warm brown eyes looking right back into his own. His had so much happiness in them. He was sure that to Hinata, his eyes were small pools of grey nothing.

Hinata pressed on, moving closer and going nose to nose with Kageyama, beginning to smile slightly and a bubble of laughter coming from his lips. "Well?"

Kageyama turned away finally, his cheeks stained red as he mumbled under his breath. "A midget. Dumbxss."

"Ugh, you're such an idiot," Hinata said before turning around and starting to crawl back through the bushes.

"Hmph. And you're smarter? Sure," Kageyama was glad that Hinata was facing away, he didn't have to see his red face as he struggled to forget the round eyes that were staring at him just a moment before. And the soft nose pressed against his own as he giggled.

Kageyama however, was not as lucky. From where he was facing, he was in full view of Hinata as he crouched. In full view of his flexing legs and well, xss. He used the best of his abilities to stare off at the side. But when he did have to look forward, he was stuck fighting with his thoughts.

 _Don't imagine it pressed against you, him mewling in response, his fluffy tail curled around himself. Don't, don't,_ don't. _Don't imagine yourself in-between his powerful legs. No, stop!_ Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath.

"Are you okay Kageyama?" Hinata asked, turning around to look at him.

Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin as Hinata turned and stared at him with the same stupidly adorable brown eyes. "Yes," He said harshy. "Let's keep going."

Hinata smiled and stood up and placed out a hand for Kageyama. "No need to, we're here!"

Kageyama took Hinata's hand gently, and used it to leverage himself up from the bushes. He froze at the softness of his touch, and Hinata suddenly flinched - Just like the time before, he realised.

"So yeah. . ." Hinata snatched his hand away with an awkward forced laugh. "Let's have you meet my mother!"

* * *

"What are you doing back so early?"

Hinata heard his mother's voice as soon as he walked in, and he saw Kageyama tense up in what he guessed was fear.  "I brought a friend home to get his jacket," He called and saw Kageyama tense up even more at the indirect mention. "It'll be fine," He hissed under his breath at him.

Kageyama glared at him and then looked up as a woman walked into the room. His eyes widened. He expected her to be short, and he expected ginger hair. But he did not expect to be paired with that, her hair being shoulder length and fluffy, and small freckles on her cheeks which were extremely noticeable as she grinned a grin that was a copy of Hinata's.

"Now Shouyou- Why don't you introduce me to your-" She cut off and her ears- which were actually bigger than Hinata's, with white tufts- flattened down. Her eyes widened and she had a terrified look on her face. "Shouyou. . ."

"He's kind Mum! I promise!" Hinata stood protectively in front of Kageyama. Who was looking down in an ashamed sort of way. He wasn't used to being discriminated against.

Hinata's mother cleared her throat and sighed. "What have you done Shouyou. . . Sneaking a vampire in here. . ."

"He's no different from us!" Hinata retorted. "And he is my closest friend in school at the moment!"

She looked up at Kageyama, and locked eyes with him, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "Hello, I am Hinata Shinoa. You are?"

"Kageyama Tobio," Kageyama responded, dipping his head in respect. Her glare making him slightly uncomfortable however.

"This is Shouyou's younger sister, Hinata Natsu. Natsu, this is Kageyama Tobio," Hinata's mother said gently, moving to the side to show a small girl who must have been hiding behind her the whole time.

Kageyama fought the urge to smile. Natsu was a minature version of Hinata, even her unruly hair and brown eyes were the same shade as his. It was comical.

"Hello, Tobio-chan," Natsu smiled up at him.

"Natsu!" Her mother scolded. "Formal names!"

Kageyama shook his head. "No, no. It's perfectly fine. Hello Natsu. You look just like your brother."

Hinata shoved him. "Shut up, do not," He mumbled under his breath.

But Natsu just did the signature Hinata grin. It made Kageyama flush slightly at the thought of _actual_ Hinata grinning like that. But a quick accidental glance at his mother was terrifying. Her eyes were narrowed viciously, but only when staring at him. He winced when they made eye contact, but looked away after a millisecond to look down at Natsu.

"Hey Kageyama? Wanna get your jacket? I put it up in my room this morning so that I wouldn't stand on it by accident while walking to school," Hinata turned to him.

"That sounds like something you would do." Kageyama responded, concentrating on stroking Natsus's ears as was her request. He stood up and took his hand away from Natsu's curls, just for her to grab his hand and look up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't leave already, Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama smiled, a genuine smile. "I'm sure I'll be back down soon," He said gently before walking over to Hinata, who was waiting at the door that led into the hall where the stairs were placed.

"One second," Hinata's mother stopped them by standing in front of the two suddenly. Her sigh was set on Kageyama, yet Hinata didn't seem to notice at all. "Hinata, you wait in your room. Natsu, go into the living room. I'm going to talk with Kageyama for a moment."

* * *

She closed the door, finally, after it taking quite a long time to drag Natsu away from Kageyama. She pressed up to him, and growled lowly. "I know what's up Kageyama. And I want you to know that I'm protective and there are a rare few _werewolves_ I'd let Hinata date, never mind a _vampire._ "

Kageyama took a step back, slightly shocked at how accurate she was. However, he stayed silent and let her continue.

"It is illegal and you need to _stop_ before it gets out of hand."

Kageyama snorted, all manners he had previously thrown out of the window. "If I could stop liking him I think I would have already. Listen, it's not fun Shinoa. It hurts. I know he doesn't feel the same, does he."

Shinoa shook her head. "But he could always. He has always expressed his interest in the vampire species."

"That doesn't mean he would have an interest in _me,_ " Kageyama said.

Shinoa sighed. "I know my son Kageyama. And I don't doubt him falling for you. As long as it's not a serious open relationship I have no worries. But you have you remember that it would be putting you both at risk. By being with him you are almost putting him at a death sentence."

Kageyama looked away. "He doesn't care for me. To him I'm his closest friend. That's all."

"Care for him," Shinoa murmured suddenly, as Kageyama opened the kitchen door and ran up the stairs before Natsu could realise and cling onto him again.

"Kagayama! Finally!" Hinata stood at the top of the stairs, jacket in arms. "You read to go back?"

Kageyama looked into his brown glittery eyes and smiled weakly, making Hinata's smile grow wider. "Yeah."

* * *

Hinata skipped alongside Kageyama, humming softly and asking stupid questions. It was about one in the evening, they had bought three pork buns each, and Hinata was extremely restless.

"Do vampires grow up?"

"Of course."

"Do they have 'mates' and mate bites?"

"No."

"What are they then?"

"Boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Oh. Then do you have-"

Hinata cut off and gasped in sudden pain that stabbed at him like a rusty blunt knife. He clutched his stomach and fell onto his knees, his throat making a weak croaking noise as he attempted to recover his voice.

"Hinata?" Kageyama quickly kneeled down beside him, concern showing up in all his features.

"Ch-check your phone!" Hinata began pushing his face aggressively into the dirt, trying anything to get rid of the burning sensation in his stomach.

"Why?" Kageyama asked, puzzled.

"Just _do it!_ " Hinata snapped, before cutting off for another groan of pain.

Kageyama nodded and took out his phone. He pressed the button on the side of it and hesitated as it lit up. "Now what?"

"Check-" Hinata stopped to take a huge breath of air before he began panting slightly, his face heating up. "-The. . . News. . ."

Kageyama nodded and flicked through his phone hurriedly. He pressed into google, and typed in for the news of their city. As soon as he read the words in big lettering, at the top of the page, his face turned white.

"W-what?" Hinata gasped again as he strained his eyes to look up at him, alarmed by Kageyama's change in demeanour.

Kageyama hesitated before beginning to read out in a loud voice, face getting slightly red as he did so. "Mating season for all werewolves. . . Two weeks early. . ."

Hinata groaned but was surprisingly calm with the whole thing. "No wonder I feel like I'm going to explode! T-take me h-home!"

"No way!" Kageyama snapped, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock at his tone. "I'm not having you get raped! Didn't you hear? _It's early_. Meaning no one was prepared for it. Everyone is in school, and I'm pretty sure that everyone is fxcking like mad in there right now. Consensual and non-consensual," He took a deep breath in relief. "Thank god we skipped today."

Hinata cried out in pain before clutching his stomach again. "It hurts dumbxss! If you won't take me home what do I do!"

"Can't you uh. . . Take care of it yourself?" Kageyama mumbled.

"Only after we mate once during mating season then we can," Hinata explained, doing all he could to stop the frustrating stammering in his voice.

"Then don't you have someone that was. . . I don't know. . . Prepared to mate with you?"

" _No_ because I'm not that weird! I was gonna try and find someone that c-could mate with me next w-eek-" He cut off yet again to pull at his hair. "Goddammit Kageyama just fxck me!" He snapped loudly.

Kageyama nearly fell over, his eyes widening. And Hinata was looking at him like he had no control over what he just said.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"I know," Kageyama murmured. "But. . ."

Hinata suddenly crossed his legs together and cursed multiple times under his breath. "Freaking kill me," He mumbled, his red face getting redder if that was even possible.

Kageyama automatically looked down at his legs and he could just about see the front of his trousers were stained a darker colour. "You don't have any control over it. . ." He looked away and closed his eyes, his cheeks burning.

"Ah. . . Mm. . ."

Kageyama's eyes shot open and he looked out of the corner of his eye to find Hinata palming himself, and then suddenly stopping and looking shocked. If someone could look dead whilst still breathing, that's how he looked at that moment in time. He froze and the sounds of him moaning stuck in his head, driving him mental.

"Kageyama!" Hinata wailed, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I want it to stop!"

Kageyama sighed, his cheeks still pure red as he thought his next sentence through. "You know there is only one way, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened but he then looked at the ground and nodded.

"Say it's okay. I go by consent."

He looked away, before nodding. "P-please," He hiccupped. "Just stop it, please. I beg of yo-" His eyes narrowed and his sentence wavered into a moan.

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he felt like the world's worst friend as his bottom half twitched to life just because of that simple sound. "Fxck. . .," He growled and suddenly pushed Hinata over aggressively, causing his eyes to go back to big circles. But the moaning just turned into loud panting.

"Wh-what did I-I just do. . .," Hinata's eyelids fell slightly as he let out another loud moan. "W-hat are you doin-g. . ."

Kageyama looked down at him, whimpering and moving from underneath him. Looking up at him with hooded and confused eyes. Kageyama hated to admit it, but his confusion freaking turned him on. He leaned down. "What I have to do," he said into his neck.

Hinata shivered and let out a groan as Kageyama breathed along his collarbone, giving him goosebumps. "N-no. . . This is wro- Ah. . .~" He gasped as Kageyama bucked their clothed erections together to shut him up. "F-fxck Kageyama. . ."

Kageyama stayed kissing along his neck as he quickly took off his trousers and boxers. He looked down at Hinata's groin and noticed it was straining to the point of extreme pain, and he pressed his hand against it.

Hinata hissed from the sensation and bucked against Kageyama's hand. He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Kageyama grabbed him, causing him to yelp as Kageyama whispered into the shell of his ear. "You like that don't you. . .," He purred and rolled his voice, and he felt Hinata's member twitch at his words.

"Take my clothes off already!" Hinata yelled in a croaky voice, yet the way it dripped with lust made Kageyama tear of Hinata's trousers and boxers viciously.

When they were skin to skin, Kageyama then brought a finger to his mouth and began to coat it in saliva, his eyes staring hungrily at Hinata's naked body.

"No need. . .," Hinata murmured. "Wolves excrete a lubricant called slick during mating season. Just. . . Please fill me up K-kageyama."

Kageyama pressed his head into Hinata's chest. "Why of course. . ." He groaned as he lined up to his slick entrance, and entered into the heat.

Hinata squeaked as he slowly took all of Kageyama in, and rocked against him slowly as he panted out inaudible sentences. "Fas-ter Kageyama. . . Fxck just. . ."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kageyama mumbled, before letting out a grunt as he thrusted deeper inside of him, the thick part of his member slowly stretching him. He slowly moved down from his collarbones to his nest, leaving small kisses and some marks, plus one big one right where his neck ended and his chest began.

"Ah~ Pl-please Kageyama!" Hinata rolled his eyes back and moaned in sensuality as Kageyama hit a spot inside of him which made him feel as if he was on fire. "I'm not a doll! I won't break! I'm fine! Just fxck me!"

Kageyama rolled over to one of the nubs and began rolling his tongue over it, and took Hinata's advice. He stopped fighting his urges and went out, before slamming back into him full force. "Scream for me. . .," He murmured.

Hinata obligated by screaming out a "Kageyama!~" As he slammed back into him as hit against his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama as to stop himself to move from the friction and pulled him up so that they were face to face before taking a deep breath and leaning into him for an obvious kiss.

Kageyama looked away and just leaned back into his neck as he kept thrusting into that one spot that kept making Hinata moan his name in the most lewd way that made him go mad.  "Say my real name," He ordered.

 Hinata was hurt by Kageyama pulling away, he had wanted to feel his chapped lips, and taste him for the first time. But he was experiencing too much pleasure to really think about it for long. And he just grabbed onto Kageyama's hair as he felt himself tighten up, and Kageyama's thrusting get more rapid. "Tobio! Ah! I'm gonna-" He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a string of wails and moans as he came into both their chests.

"Shouyou. . .," Kageyama pulled out quickly before coming onto their chests as well, and almost collapsed onto Hinata as he thrusted weakly into his hand before completely stopping. He looked down, and bit his lip. Hinata was still lying down, sprawled across underneath him. His mouth was open and he was panting loudly, and his eyes were still half open and glazed with lust. He wondered if he looked the same as he leaned down and captured his lips in his own with a soft kiss. _Remember this._ He said in his head. _You'll never have this chance again, so remember his lips caught in your own. Remember his moans and how it sounded as he came to your name._ He sighed and broke from the kiss.

He looked down again, smiled fondly, and Hinata's mother's words came to his mind.

 _"It is illegal and you need to_ stop _before it gets out of hand."_

Kageyama smirked, and tears pricked his eyes but he flicked them away. "It's already gotten out of hand. . . I'm way too deep in. . .," He murmured as he didn't even bother to get dressed, and just lay on the grass beside a now sleeping Hinata, taking in the soft scent of sex and sweat, as he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times for Hinata and Kageyama ;)  
> This Chapter killed me you don't understand.  
> Also there are the most words in this chapter than the rest of them, which is good I suppose! Apologies if the smut isn't up to your standards, I used to write it a lot and barely do now, but I really want to get back into it!  
> I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. I don't know for sure how many chapters this fanfiction will have. But I have a lot of plot all ready in my brain, and a couple of side stories such as Bokuaka (which will be in this, very depressing.) and Daisuga. 
> 
> Anyways, as per usual please ask anything you are confused about! And if you are confused about why Kinoshita and Narita still came to school early despite training being off, they go early any time training is off as well to make out in a corner, because their parents are strict XD
> 
> If you could leave a kudos, a comments- anything really, it would be so appreciated <3 Your comments really aspire me to continue :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this chapter is a little shorter, it's around 3400 words, but I was quite rushed. I had a huge writing block so it may not be the greatest quality :3
> 
> At the time of writing this I am literally 4 hits away from 1000. Thank you so so so much. The 77 kudos and the 16 bookmarks, I appreciate so much. If you haven't noticed I am trying to take this fanfiction quite slow. I'm sorry if you don't like that sort of thing, but I really like learning about the relationships with different characters. I will be making Bokuto a main part of this fanfiction later on as well. And I honestly have no idea how many chapters I am going to end up having!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And I am sorry that Kageyama may seem a bit OOC, same with another character I'm introducing from Haikyuu.
> 
> <3

Kageyama breathed in deeply as he came across the place where he had been meeting Hinata in the most recent days. He contemplated over if he should wait for him, but soon decided against it. The events of the night before were still fresh in his mind. And had been the whole morning and of course the night before. The look Hinata gave him when he opened his eyes to find Kageyama looking at him fondly. He looked petrified, his eyes widening and a look of confusion, shock, and fear staring back into his own eyes. It was look that Kageyama would never like to see on his face ever again. As long as he lived.

He clenched his teeth as he remembered the way Hinata stumbled up, hitting the back of his head on a tree branch and wincing but the determined look to get away never leaving his big round eyes. Kageyama had looked down, and remembered the feeling of dread as he heard cloth ruffling as Hinata obviously pulled on his clothes, and the way his heart dropped as he heard Hinata's frantic footsteps running and stamping through leaves. The way as soon as his footsteps grew faint, he had curled up on himself for what he thinks was the first time in almost a decade. The way he had to hold back his frustrated and muffled sobs, because he knew that if he let go, then he would crumble into the ground with the grass stained of the crime to his friends trust. He also remembered the strange burn in his chest, that made him clutch at the place above his heart, tearing scratches into his flesh with his sharp and well kept nails. The feeling of self guilt and the feeling that he deserved to feel every little ounce of pain. At least, that's what he thinks was going through his head when stood up and hit his forehead against a tree so hard he saw white for a moment, before his legs gave out on him and he just lay down, leaning against the large cherry blossom tree, blood running down his face. He wasn't sure how long he had stayed there, just thinking life through. But he had come home so late that about four of his seven siblings were out looking for him. His mother has been mad at first, but she soon had realised the large gnash in the middle of his forehead. The cleanser hadn't hurt as much as Kageyama had expected. The sharp pain in his chest probably dulled it, along with his emotions.

Kageyama placed a hand over the bandage that his mother had placed over the injury, the shock at the sudden pain bringing him back into reality, where he was still standing in the exact same spot as before. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he pushed all emotions to the back on his mind and proceeded to walk to the gym.

* * *

"Kageyama, you're late," Daichi said as Kageyama wandered into the gym, looking around subconsciously look for Hinata. "Is Hinata not with you today?"

Kageyama's head shot up as his concern was spoken. "No- Has he not arrived yet?"

Suga walked over to them and stood beside Daichi after overhearing and shook his head. "No, not yet. We didn't worry, because we thought he would walk in with you. You haven't seen him?"

Kageyama looked down to Suga and Daichi's surprise. "Uh, no I haven't. I'm going to change," He said before walking in-between them, eyes staying at the ground.

As Kageyama wandered away, Suga and Daichi stared at each other with puzzled expressions, and Ennoshita walked over to them, concerned about how his Captain and Vice captain were currently looking.

"Daichi? Suga?" He said, standing in front of them and without knowing, blocking Kageyama from their view and causing all their attention to land on him. "Uh-" He stammered at the vibe they were giving off. "Are you both alright?"

Suga snapped out of it before Daichi and forced a smile. "It's fine Ennoshita, thanks for your concern. Can you and Asahi round up The rest of the team and get them doing their stretches?"

Ennoshita nodded. "Of course Suga."

"Thanks, me and Daichi will be back in a little bit," He elbowed his mate. " _Right Daichi?_ " He said sternly.

"What? Oh-yes!" Daichi snapped out of it and nodded, regaining his composure. "We will be back soon, make sure to keep Noya and Tanaka out of trouble."

"As if we would be any trouble Daichi-san!" Noya and Tanaka chorused from where they sat beside Asahi. Noya of course leaning against him affectionately.

"What I meant by trouble is you embarrassing Asahi," Daichi retorted. But he fought an amused smile back.

Noya clutched his heart dramatically. "What makes you think I'd do anything of the sort to my dear Asahi!" He exclaimed before grabbing the back of Asahi's head to pull him down for a long tongue kiss. They broke away with a string of saliva connecting them together and Asahi's face went pure red as he hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Noya pushed out his chest proudly.

Suga, Daichi, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita all cringed, but Tanaka smirked. "Ennoshita how about we show them how it's done?"

"Wait _what!_ " Noya went from proud to ecstatic in a matter of milliseconds as he shook Tanaka by the shoulders and looked at Ennoshita. "So you guys _are_ a thing? I knew it!"

Ennoshita sighed and Daichi and Suga took their leave with small chuckles as Noya began trying to force them to kiss, and Asahi tried to stop him from 'harassing them'.

* * *

Kageyama had been dressed for quite a while when Suga and Daichi wandered into find him with his whole face in his hands. He had been thinking everything through, and well, just worrying. He wasn't one to worry, and only worried when it was something important. But Hinata was _very_ important.

"So, what's going on between you and Hinata."

Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin. In front of him stood Suga, his hands on his hips and a annoyed but concerned look on his face. "Nothing!" He automatically snapped. _Crxp! I sound way too defensive!_ "I mean, nothing. I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine! If you think we were born yesterday then you've got another thing coming! We aren't _blind_ Kageyama," Suga said.

Daichi stood forward to be beside Suga. "We know you like Hinata, and you don't need to hide it from us. We just want to know what has happened so we can help you."

"What the hell do you mean you know!" Kageyama growled. "I don't!"

"Believe what you want. Then why are you fighting?"  

"What proof do you have that we are fighting!" Kageyama looked down from their gaze.

"I'll just take a wild guess and say that Hinata lost control and you had sex yesterday," Suga said plainly.

Kageyama's eyes widened and he stayed silent, but he shook and looked farther down, biting his lip enough to draw blood and then wiping his tongue along it to ease the pain.

"I'll take that as a yes," Suga then continued. "I expected so, I don't smell heat on you, and considering we saw you with each other yesterday, I knew you would be hanging out with each other."

"Dammit Suga!" Kageyama mumbled. "Why do you know everything?"

"It's called knowing your teammates," Suga smiled and placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Maybe it didn't work to stop his heat?"

Kageyama shook his head. "I woke up with him beside me, he was perfectly fine and calm. He couldn't have still been on heat," He looked up to share eye contact with Suga. "I lost control," He murmured, his voice cracking. "He has been my only true friend, and I just had to go ahead and fall for him didn't I. . ."

Daichi sighed. "Don't blame yourself. He could have gotten injured or worse if you let him go around like that," He sighed for the second time, putting his fingers to his temples as he thought deeply. "A werewolves heat is a lot stronger than people would like to admit. There were. . .  Outside, in the front, near the place we saw you. . . There were a lot of males searching around and fighting each other. Who knows what it was, but it was probably because of Hinata's heat. Many of the ones outside fighting were third years, but a first years first heat is always the strongest smelling. He could have been ambushed if you had let him go without doing anything."

"What Daichi is trying to say is you saved Hinata from the high chance of him getting raped," Suga said with a wide reassuring smile on his face.

Daichi nodded. "Now let's go. I wonder if Ennoshita and Asahi were able to keep everyone under control."

Suga chuckled and Kageyama stood up, looking down at them because of him being slightly taller. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not a soul," Suga grinned and walked out, leaving Daichi and Kageyama alone in the room.

They stood in silence, before Kageyama suddenly murmured. "Hey. . . How did you confess to Suga?"

Daichi looked over at him with a shocked expression but it soon settled into a smile as Kageyama balled his hands into fists at his sides and blushed. "Well, actually Suga confessed to me."

Kageyama gawped at him. He couldn't imagine sweet, motherly Suga confessing to their captain.

Daichi chucked at his surprise and scratched behind his head. "I know what you are thinking. . . Yeah. . . He came up to me at the end of our first year, told me that he was into me, then made out with me," A subtle shade of pink spread across his cheeks.

"But- He's Suga-"

"He is different when he is with me," Daichi said with a shrug. "Now, let's go check if your lover is here."

Kageyama blushed slightly. "He isn't my lover. He hates me," He mumbled.

Daichi looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Mhm, sure."

* * *

"Ah! You're back!" Suga greeted them as Kageyama walked back into the gym, not far in front of him, Daichi. He automatically turned to look over at his teammates, who were currently practising at the net. There, standing to the side, concentrating on the volleyball flying through the air, was Hinata.

"I'm  sorry. . .," Kageyama whispered under his breath as he looked at the small ginger male.

Hinata's head snapped to the right as he looked straight at Kageyama. His face heated up just at the second as Tanaka yelled out. "Hinata! Watch out!"

_Thump._

Hinata hit the ground, a big graze mark on his face where the volleyball had made contact with his face. Everyone ran towards him and helped the ginger up, who was shaking his dizzy head. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Kageyama's eyes widened. _Crxp! I said that too loud! Did I hurt Hinata. . . Again?_

"Kageyama!" Suga called over to the boy. "Call the hospital! I think Hinata may have a sprained Ankle!"

"A- Sprained. . .," Kageyama's voice choked out.

"Come on Kageyama! Hinata's in pain over here!" Daichi looked into Kageyama's eyes, knowing those words would get him to take action.

He was of course, correct. Kageyama jumped as he snapped out of it and grabbed his phone out, quickly dialling the number for an ambulance and pressing it to his ear. The person on the other end did the usual protocol. "Um- My uh, teammate-" He paused. "Uh- I think he sprained his ankle?"

The other end of the phone crackled. "Where are you?"

"Um- Karasuno High," Kageyama responded awkwardly.

The other person mumbled an 'okay' before Kageyama ended the call and looked up. "I called the hospital! They will be here soon- I'm sure."

Suga nodded from his position standing over Hinata. "Mhm, thank you Kageyama. Can you come help me with this?"

Kageyama stepped back a bit. "Uh, with what?"

"I need you to hold the bandages when we wrap them around his foot. After we put the ice pack on his foot that is."

Kageyama started fiddling with his fingers, a stupid habit he had grown to do when he was _extremely_ nervous. "Can't someone else in the team do it?"

Suga shook his head, turning his head briefly to look at him. "Your hands are long and gracious."

Kageyama walked over and murmured an uncomfortable. "Fine. Whatever."

Suga nodded and handed the bandages to Kageyama who had kneeled next to him. "I'll just put the icepack on and then we will wrap it up."

Kageyama nodded and veered his eyes away from Hinata. He could feel Hinata's eyes on him however, and it made him feel so small. Smaller than Hinata. Smaller than Noya. Smaller than _Natsu._

I hiss of pain brought him back to reality, and he looked over in shock as he saw Hinata's eyes screwed up in pain as Suga pressed the small blue pack onto his ankle. His heart strained and he stared right into his face, wishing he could reach up and comfort him but knowing he couldn't.

"Kageyama?" Noya, who was to the left of Kageyama, shoved him. "Suga called your name like, three times!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Kageyama pressed the start of the bandages onto his ankle softly and began wrapping it around, using his long hands to keep where the bandage began where he had placed it. Once he had wrapped it around his whole ankle and nearly some of his foot, he called for Asahi to get some sellotape to keep it there until the hospital could put something professional on it.

Suga suddenly presented a full roll of sellotape with a grin, making everyone gasp.

"I don't know how I'm going to live up to Suga's standards!" Ennoshita groaned.

Kageyama ignored the chatter and quickly tore off a piece of the sellotape and placed it over the bandage. As on impulse, he looked up. And was greeted with wide brown eyes pricked with tears. As Kageyama met his gaze he noticed Hinata look away and his heart fell.

"Kageyama, the ambulance should be here soon. You go with Hinata. I'll message your parents," Suga brought him out of his thoughts.

Kageyama stared in horror at his older teammate, and vice captain. "But I'm sure-" He began.

Suga cut his sentence short by placing a hand in front of him. "You and Hinata are closest right? And You want him to be comfortable, right?"

Kageyama looked away and nodded as he slowly stood up. ". . . Yeah."

"Good!" Suga grinned and clapped his hands as he stood up beside Kageyama. "Come on! Clear up! I'm sure Hinata will be _fine."_

Kageyama let out a snort. _But will I be._

* * *

 

 

Kageyama looked out the small ambulance window as his team waved him away. He turned his head with a sigh to look over at Hinata, who was staring at him from the corner of his eye. They both automatically snapped their heads away. Kageyama breathed in before speaking. "Stop staring at me."

"I'm not!" Hinata defended himself with a growl. "I just have nothing else to look at|!"

Kageyama let out a grunt but remained silent as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair they had conveniently placed in the back of the ambulance.

Silence, peaceful silence. Nothing but the sound of the air hitting metal as the ambulance sped around the city. The injury wasn't very serious, at least to the nurses, so the frustrating loud sirens weren't on. Peaceful. So peaceful Kageyama felt as if he could-

"It was your fault you know."

Kageyama looked up at Hinata and snapped. "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Kageyama could see how uncomfortable Hinata was- Mentally that is, not physically. He could see how he fiddled with his fingers the same way he did. "I was staring at you. . . So I wasn't paying attention. . . So I got hit. So it is your fault."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Simple answer, don't stare at me! It's not that hard. It's not like I'm Kiyoko-san or anyone."

Hinata opened his mouth but snapped it shut almost straight away, his cheeks flushing.

"What!" Kageyama shouted quietly, as for the drivers to not hear. "Out with it already!"

"Uh. . .," Hinata stammered as he fumbled for words. "Um. . . What exactly. . . Happened last night?"

Kageyama's eyes widened and he balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his hand for what felt like the hundredth time. He bit down and grinded his teeth, his eyes screwed up as if he was in agony.

"Kage-"

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped. "Shut up about last night too! It's none of your business so just shut up and just. . . Don't speak to me! Ever!" His voice shook. It was obvious it was at the edge of anger and despair. What Hinata didn't know is that it was aimed at Kageyama himself.

Hinata was as good as his word. He just nodded silently, a sad expression on his face. And then he stayed silent the whole time to the hospital. And as they walked out, he just looked at Kageyama. Who nodded, and began walking home.

"We will make sure a special bus takes him back into the wolf town after treatment, okay?" A nurse called after him.

"Whatever," Kageyama grunted. _Wolf town, how disrespectful. Then again, not like I know it's name. It was just where the werewolves lived. I know nothing about their way of life._

Kageyama paused from his thinking to shiver. He hadn't realised how cold it was. He must have been driving in there for what? Twenty minutes? Something like that. It couldn't have been long since training ended, and he was probably expected home very, _very_ soon. He took a peek down at his phone and saw the time- it was about forty minutes after training. "Oh god. . .," Kageyama mumbled before breathing on his hands and rubbing them together. It was getting colder by the second, and he had no choice but to ring up the one person he knew who had a car.

* * *

"Tobio-chan!~"

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the loud voice. He could practically see his senpai sticking his tongue out and closing one eye in his signature expression. "Oikawa-san? I need to be picked up."

"Oh but Tobio-channnn!" Oikawa's distressed voice could be heard over the phone, making Kageyama physically cringe. "Iwa-chan just put on this really hot outfit and he-"

Kageyama heard a loud wail of 'Iwa-chan!' before he heard Iwaizumi's calm voice at the other end.

"I'll make sure he is down. Where are you?"

"Just come down the road to the hospital, you can't miss me. I'm like the only one here," Kageyama responded, shrugging despise knowing Iwaizumi couldn't see him.

"Got it," Iwaizumi paused. "Oh and. . . That never happened, got it?"

Kageyama cringed again. "Yeah. . . Hope you guys have fun tonight. . ."

Iwaizumi groaned in embarrassment before Kageyama heard the loud beep as he ended the call.

Now all Kageyama could do was sit back and relax. If that was even possible in the freezing street. he just began to think, about Hinata, about existence, about what he was going to do. He loved Hinata. He had come to terms with that, the very night they had sex. And he felt terrible for it. Hinata is his friend, he shouldn't feel that way about him. It's just wrong. But he does. . .

Kageyama chuckled softly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks but no sobbing or noises you would associate with crying coming with them. He just laughed and looked up at the sky. "This must be great fun for you god. Watching people suffer. It's probably just your personal video game," He shouted, before looking back down at his hands and that night flashing before his eyes.

" _I'm so sorry Hinata. . ."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thicKeNS.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments, and kudos if you have the time- They really motivate me :3
> 
> I will be at my aunties for the next two/three days without my laptop, but I will try to keep that from slowing me down. I want to try and shorten the wait from two long weeks to maybe one slightly less long week XD
> 
> Also chu dirty Oikawa ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awaited chapter 5! This chapter doesn't have much to do with the plot I apologise, but I really wanted to introduce Kageyama's family because the headcanon that Kageyama has a huge family is literally my favourite thing.
> 
> I got it done in a week! Yay! I will be a lot slower from the fifth of September however, as I will be starting school, ugh. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy meeting my view on Kageyama's family. Plus a lil bit of Kageyama fangirling over Hinata :3
> 
> <3

"So, what happened, precious kouhai?~"

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his old captain. Oikawa had just sped up in his car to beside where Kageyama had been standing, Iwaizumi in the passenger seat right next to Kageyama and looking bored with the whole situation.

"Nothing."

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi snarled.

Oikawa raised his hands. "Okay, okay, whatever." He grinned and looked at his mate. "You're so mean Iwa-chan. Still mad about what I told Tobio-chan?~"

Iwaizumi and Kageyama flushed, making Oikawa laugh.

"Get in Tobio!" He continued.

Kageyama shrugged before opening the backseat door and sitting down awkwardly in the seat behind Iwaizumi. "Just take me home." He murmured, slouching down.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, looking at Kageyama through the mirror at the front of the care. "You seem down."

Kageyama shrugged. "Nothing. Just had to go to the hospital for a second. Nothing much."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. The three rode in silence for a couple of minutes, before Oikawa suddenly spoke up calmly.

"You and that shrimp that your team is talking about. . . You fxcked, right?"

Kageyama's eyes widened and his form grew tense. "We- No!" He leaned forward a bit in shock and exclaimed. "Where did you get that idiotic idea from!"

Oikawa did a slight smirk. "I just thought of it. I didn't even know if you were acquaintances. Considering your red face, I'm going to guess that random comment was correct."

Iwaizumi sighed and looked back at Kageyama with an apologetic look. "Sorry. He may seem like an idiot but he has incredible senses. Especially when it comes to butting in on other people's love lives."

"I-I-" Kageyama began to stutter.

"Now Tobio-chan, what's going on." Oikawa interrupted him.

"As if I'd say."

"He won't let it go you know." Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath.

"Iwa-chan, right as always!" Oikawa chirped. "Come on Kageyama, I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"He's a werewolf." Kageyama said, darting his eyes down to the ground.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi froze.

"Stop acting so shocked. I know- It's bad. I just. . ." Kageyama began fiddling with his fingers as he leaned back in the car seat. "I keep hurting him and I really do care about him and I don't care about what he is because I love him." He rambled through the last sentence before blushing up to his ears and covering his face. "I don't choose to. It just happened. . ." He murmured.

"I mean. . . I don't have a problem with it." Iwaizumi eventually said with a shrug. "I understand what love is. So if you truly think you love him, then I'm alright with it." He looked fondly at Oikawa. "You can't simply fall out of love with someone, after all."

Oikawa grinned back at Iwaizumi. "Mhm! From now on we will be your wingmen Tobio-chan!"

"No thanks. Keep your eyes on the road xsshole." Kageyama muttered.

"Mean!" Oikawa pouted. "At least Iwa-chan loves me!"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Iwaizumi said, though his fond look that lingered every time Oikawa looked back at the road said different.

That comment made Kageyama smile slightly. Though as he looked at his senpai tease eachother, he felt the need to hold onto his heart, due to an ache he felt. Jealousy overwhelmed him.

* * *

"You should come visit us more Tobio-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed as Kageyama stepped out of his car. "We can give you advice!"

"What he means to say is we can talk things over with you and help you sort things out." Iwaizumi said with a small nod.

Kageyama ignored Oikawa and nodded back at Iwaizumi. "Alright- I'll definitely think about it."

"Try jumping him!" Oikawa grinned.

"That's always your solution!" Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribcage.

Oikawa pouted and rubbed his  side where his mates elbow had connected with his chest. "Hmph. You're not against it when it's me ban-"

Iwaizumi covered his mouth quickly, his face flushing. "Goodbye Kageyama, have a good night." He said quickly.

Kageyama nodded and waved as he walked up to the front door of his house.

* * *

Before he could even knock on the door, it swung open and he was faced with his fourteen year old brother, Orinosuke, smirking at him. Kageyama scowled at him. Orinosuke was two years younger than him but he was already only about three centimetres below his height. Making him taller than their two oldest siblings. It freaking annoyed Kageyama.

"Mum and the triplets are out looking for you, you're in huge trouble Tobio!" He chimed, purposefully leaning up a bit to be taller than him.

"Whatever." Kageyama scowled as he chucked his schoolbag into the front hall and pushed past him and into the kitchen, just to be grabbed by his oldest sibling. His twenty-one year old sister Yumiko. Known affectionately to her family as Yumi.

"What are you doing back so late!" She shook him, concern glazed over her gaze. "Mum and the triplets have been looking for you for like- an hour and a half now! Maybe more!"

Kageyama shrugged. "Well. I'm here. Call them back I suppose. It's too late for them three to be out anyway."

Yumiko took her hands off of his shoulders, reluctantly . "Fine. Alright. Go to your room and do homework or something, I'll call them back."

"Thank you." Kageyama said sarcastically as he walked past his sister and began sauntering up the stairs to his room- or well- Him and Orinosuke's room.

"And we'll be calling you down when they come back mind!" Yumiko called after him. "Don't think you are off the hook!"

Kageyama ignored her and walked faster up his stairs and going to jump onto his bed and sulk. Conveniently, or for Kageyama, inconveniently, his room was right across from the landing. Meaning his siblings felt like they could come in all they wanted.

Hence why his twelve year old sister was running into his room and was soon sitting beside him, swinging her legs.

"Get away Saya." He said into his bed.

"Nope! Taro said I had to get you because Mummy is back!"

Kageyama sighed and sat up. Taro was their second oldest sibling, and the brother that had come before Kageyama, at nineteen years old. He always acted like he was the king of their household, even though their dad was there, plus he was a good couple of inches shorter than Kageyama in general.

As he walked down the stairs with Saya at his heels, he looked down at Orinosuke, who was grinning from the bottom of the stairs. "This should be good." He chuckled before suddenly stepping out of the way as three young kids charged at Kageyama.

Kageyama smiled slightly. He was close to the younger kids in his family. Two of the three youngest, were eight year old girls Nanako and Saito. The other one, his youngest brother, was probably the family member he was closest to. Shizue was more quiet than the other guys in his family and was a lot more like himself, so they were pretty close.

"We thought you got hit by a car!" Nanako cried, wrapping her arms around Kageyama's waist in an awkward hug.

Saito grabbed onto the other side of his waist. "We thought we'd never see you again Tobio!"

Shizue looked up at his brother solemnly and smiled. "I'm glad you're back Tobio."

* * *

"So, where were you that had you back home at eight at night."

Kageyama's mother stared at him, as if she was staring into his soul. He was surprisingly the only one to inherit her grey/blue eyes. The other seven of his family got his father's rich brown eyes. All in different shades ranging from Yumiko, who had creamy light brown eyes. To Saya, who had milk chocolate brown eyes. To Orinosuke, who had dark nearly black brown eyes.

"I just hung out at a park." Kageyama lied easily with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's not what it looked like when you drove up with two third years in a car." Orinosuke retorted, earning a glare.

Kageyama growled at him but looked back at his family's shocked faces. "They are just two third years I know. Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi. The park I walked to was quite far so I needed a lift back. Oikawa can drive so I asked him."

"I doubt you walked _so far_ that you needed a car to drive you home." Taro said. "You would have gotten extremely tired after about half an hour. Considering your stick limbs."

Kageyama balled his hands into fists. "It was nothing. Leave it."

"Were you with a partner!" Yumiko suddenly squealed.

Kageyama felt his face flush and he mentally cursed himself as he felt the tension around his family rise. "No."

"He's blushing! Who is she? Or he- I don't really know what you are." Orinosuke exclaimed and draped his arm around his shoulders to Kageyama's discomfort. "Whatever gender, you got someone- finally!"

"I don't. I was just. . ." Kageyama took a deep breath and spoke again. "I was just taking my friend to a hospital. He sprained his ankle."

"Was he a boyfriend!" Saya purred.

"I-"

"He's thinking! He must be a boyfriend!"  Saya said proudly.

"He is a werewolf."

His family froze for a good few minutes, and Kageyama was scared they'd gotten the wrong idea. He was right, as his mother eventually spoke.

"So you are. . . Dating a werewolf?" She asked, beginning to frown.

Kageyama shook his head furiously, his face heating up more. "No way. He is just a really good friend. One of the first proper friends I've ever had actually."

"So did he get home? Or is he still at hospital?" Saya looked up at Kageyama with wide eyes. "I hope he's okay! Werewolves are so cool, they have cool ears!"

Kageyama nodded. "And fluffy tails."

"Really!" Saya's eyes shone.

"Stop giving her ideas Tobio." Orinosuke smirked and poked him. "Just because you're in love with a werewolf doesn't mean she should fall in love with one. You _do_ know it's _illegal, right?_ "

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Kageyama snapped. Though halfway through 'anyone', his voice pathetically cracked.

Kageyama's father narrowed his eyes. "Tobio. You know what happens if you-"

"Shut up." Kageyama muttered and stood up, shaking Orinosuke and Saya off in the process. "I know what you are gonna say. So just to put your mind at ease I. . . I stopped his heat, and how I'm pretty sure he hates me."

He felt their surprised and embarrassed eyes on his back as he walked out of the room and then sprinted up the stairs, charged into his room, and slammed the door. He leant up against it and began letting out a soft noise as he buried his face in his hands. It may have been crying, but with Kageyama I'm not sure you ever know. But Kageyama tasted salt and the pain on his back as he shook and his back rubbed against the wooden door.

* * *

"Tobio?"

It had been about fifteen minutes since Kageyama had shut the door on his room. About five minutes since he had realised that the stupid noise coming from his throat was indeed a cry.

"What is it Shizue." He murmured.

"Can I come in? It's just me, I promise."  


Kageyama hesitated as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He must have subconsciously decided to open the door as he pulled the door open without thinking, and there his brother was. As good as his word. Alone.

"I thought you might want to talk about him to someone." Shizue said quietly, walking into the room and looking back at Kageyama as he closed the door. "I guess that's a yes then?"

Kageyama nodded as he sat down on his bed, and Shizue sat opposite him on a chair. He was tall for an eight year old, about two inches or so shorter than Hinata. So his feet sat comfortably on the ground.

"Is he pretty?" He suddenly asked.

Kageyama was at lost for words. "Um- yes. Very."

"Explain it to me. Why is he."

"I don't know. . . His hair is so infuriating yet at the same time it gives me hope. It's so messy but it suits his personality and it always seems to be so soft. . ." Once Kageyama began, he couldn't stop. "His smile is the most beautiful thing on his planet, and his bright brown eyes hold so much love for volleyball! And don't get me started on his xss-" He slammed a hand over his mouth. In their family they openly swore, but tried not to make sex jokes.

Shizue giggled. "It seems like you really like him. And I doubt he hates you. I don't know who could hate you Tobio!"

Kageyama sighed. "You obviously don't know me at school. . . Plus, he's a wolf. I can't. . ."

"I don't care if he's a werewolf." Shizue said innocently. "We are pretty much just the same. So I'll be on your side if you hide anything from Mum and Dad. They are completely against it. Also Tano is pretty mad."

"What about the others?" Kageyama asked.

"Saya looked just uncomfortable with the whole thing. Orinosuke was holding back laughter. Yumi was silent but she looked understanding. And Nanako and Saito and me were fine with it all." Shizue said.

"Thank god not everyone is mad at me. Hinata must be clueless. His mother was able to tell and now my whole family." Kageyama placed his head back in his hands. "Shizue, you can go back to the other two now. I just want to be alone for a while."

Shizue nodded and silently walked back to the door and opened it. He paused before calling back. "Tobio? Orinosuke was eavesdropping."

"What!" Kageyama shot up and stood behind Shizue. "Orinosuke!" He hissed. "What the hell!"

Orinosuke smirked. "His xss is nice ey?"

Kageyama blushed and turned away. "Just sit down on your fxcking bed. Bye Shizue."

 He turned and lay down in his bed, and Orinosuke walked past Shizue and sat down on his own.

"Good luck Tobio." Shizue murmured before shutting the door.

* * *

"So you _are_ gay after all." Orinosuke was lying back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. A smug grin lay on his face. "I always wondered. You didn't ever seem interested in girls."

"Shut up Orinosuke."

"What do you see in them? They don't have boobs and most don't have long hair or anything."

"Transgender guys exist and some guys can have long hair. Just as some girls can have short hair. Hinata's hair is soft and it suits him." Kageyama retorted.

Orinosuke nodded and was silent for a second before grinning again and looking over at Kageyama. "So you got it on with him? What's it like with a guy!"

"Why the hell don't you ask Taro these things? He's gay too. He's probably done it!" Kageyama hissed.

"He gets embarrassed too easily! Plus I'm pretty sure he is bottom. Wait-" Orinosuke shot up and over to Kageyama. " _You aren't bottom- right?"_

Kageyama blushed and faced the other direction so he didn't have to face his brother. "I'm top." He mumbled.

"What height is this Hinata? What does he look like?" Orinosuke asked. Kageyama didn't reply, and he shook him again.

Kageyama groaned. "He is ginger. His hair is messy and soft and perfect. He has ginger ears and a ginger short fluffy tail. He is quite pale, with brown eyes that are a lot like Saya's. And his grin is breathtaking. He is really short. . . Five foot four or five I'd say. Now leave me alone."

"Can we meet him!"

"You'd just tease him. Plus, _werewolf._ " Kageyama said.

Orinosuke pouted. "I would not! Just sneak him in."

"You'd annoy him."

"Is he like you then? Annoyed at everything and anyone?" Orinosuke asked.

"No. . ." There was silence for a while as Kageyama thought of the right words to say. "He is. . . Bouncy and happy. He talks to everyone, and tries to get along with everyone. His laugh is contagious for most people- I'm the exception. I don't know why he wanted to be my friend in the first place."

"I don't either." Orinosuke said. "He seems cool. You are not."

"Shut up."

Orinosuke shrugged ."But no matter what, you were a pretty rubbish friend if you left him at the hospital. You should text him. Check how he's doing. Even if he hates you he will probably appreciate it considering he is alone with a bunch of vampires."

"I-" Kageyama began.

"No, do it Tobio." Orinosuke pushed.

"I-" Kageyama sighed. "Fine. Get to your own bed."

"No way! I'm going to see what you say and make sure you don't mess this up!" Orinosuke did a thumbs up as Kageyama grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Why are you even helping me out. He is a werewolf." Kageyama asked, unlocking his phone as he did so and searching through his contacts.

"Because it sucks seeing you miserable. We are close in age, it's not as hard to tell as you think." Orinosuke said seriously before smirking. "Is that him."

Kageyama looked at the contact name and his face went red. Hinata had placed his name when he wasn't looking as 'Hinata Sho <3 ><'.

"How sweet." Orinosuke purred.

"Hinata did that!" Kageyama snapped and opened the contact name. He began typing out a simple message.

**Kageyama:**

_Hey, hope you're alright. Are you back from hospital yet?_

Orinosuke shoved him and he sighed before adding another message.

_My brother is here. He wants to see a picture of you, send one?_

Kageyama put his phone down. "There, is that good enough for you-"

The phone beeped almost immediately and Kageyama hesitantly opened it again.

**Hinata <3 ><:**

_Yeah, I'm fine. Still in hospital though. I'll be driven back to school early enough for practise but I won't be able to for I think a week. It's not a bad sprain._

_I'll send a picture in a sec! Tell your brother I say hiiiiii! :3_

Attached to the message was a photo that sent Kageyama's heart into heaven. Hinata was sitting in a hospital, a wide tired smile on his face and his ears half flattened to his head as he threw a peace sign out. His eyes were still bright and he actually looked extremely happy despite his situation.

"He doesn't seem mad at you." Orinosuke commented with a grin.

Kageyama was confused. He didn't- Yet in real life Hinata was acting like he was the devil himself. "He really isn't. . . Perhaps he's forgiven me?" He suggested, his eyes shining.

"Let's hope so!"

"Yeah. . ." Kageyama looked down at the photo again with an affectionate stare. "I hope so. . ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending suckeddd I'm sorryyy I couldn't think of a good endinggggg ;-;
> 
> I love Shizue though, I originally was gonna have Orinosuke be the kinder character (Though we do find out there that he has a kinder side) but little Shizue stole the spotlight. I really want to make him an important part of the main story line or a side story.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments- They really inspire me <3
> 
> Peaceee <33


	6. Update

I freaking typed this out and thEN ACCIDENTLY CLOSED THE TAB I'M SO MAD.

So pretty much, I have school and writing blocks and I'm not rlly interested in this fic anymore but give me ideas ahh I'm running out- I never really had a plan when I started. But I WILL be doing side fics and stuff.

Some fics I want to do (but I may not end up doing :') :-

-Ereri fic  
-Kyouhaba fic  
-Daisuga oneshot (Top Suga ofc)  
-Reigisa oneshot (Top Nagisa bc stop making the poor baby bottom)  
-Sebaciel oneshot (???)  
-USHITEN ONESHOT WITH TOP TENDOU BC ITS MY FAVOURITE THING AAA  
-Jumin x Zen oneshot because Mystic Messenger has taken me over,,  
-Kenya x Satoru oneshot bc why is it so unappreciated I just  
-Akise x Yuki omG AKISE IS SO GAY HNNG  
-Hisashi x The guy that keeps making broccoli jokes from cheer danshi lmaoo  
-Haru x Kazu ayyy Cheer danshi is great  
(More may be added yikes)

Anyway sorry this is short and the grammar is terrible as I said I freaking tried this before but I accidentally closed the tab >:(((  
So honestly I don't care in the slightest I just wanted to inform yall so you wouldn't think I dropped off the Earth.

~Safaia outtt <3

 

(EDIT- I HAVE THE USHITEN FIC UP IT'S CALLED NO ARMRESTS GO READ IT FRIENDS)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back !!!  
> It's a bit short, my apologies. I wanted to update as fAST as possible.  
> It's a bit of filler still, but the end gets more into the storyline.   
> And while I'm here self promo- Please go follow my art account on instagram @Laylabea.n ? I'll probably be posting art to do with this fanfiction there, and if anyone would be kind enough to do fanart (doubt anyone would but,,) then you could tag my instagram as I'm most active then.   
> Self promo over- Enjoy please! <3  
> (Also sorry if there are any mistakes, I only read over like once and I don't have a beta).

Kageyama lifted his head from his phone beeping loudly, and he sighed and pressed his head closer to his pillow in annoyance until it stopped and he could clearly hear his younger siblings playing. It must not have been late as he thought. Not surprising, as he had suddenly fallen asleep at around nine thirty. . . Without eating.

His stomach suddenly growled and he stood up with an annoyed sigh. And not too long after he had stood up, Orinosuke opened the door with a slam.

"You're finally up!" He exclaimed.

"Mhm." Kageyama shrugged. "I was hungry."

"Mum and dad are ordering pizza- That's partly what I ran in to tell you."

"Well, thanks. I'll be down soon I suppose." Kageyama mumbled.

Orinosuke smirked. "Has your boyfriend texted you today?"

"He's my friend!" Kageyama snapped before shrugging and looking away. "On another note. No, not that I know of." He flicked his phone open and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Tobio?" Orinosuke asked, trying to peer onto the screen of his phone.

Kageyama blinked. "Hinata. . . Called me. . ."

Orinosuke grinned. "Great! Call him back!"

Kageyama shook his head vigorously. "Maybe it was accidental. . . If he calls again I'll answer." He placed his phone down on his bed and looked at Orinosuke seriously. "I'm deep in this."

"More like you are deep in _him_." Orinosuke laughed uncontrollably, obviously thinking that was the best joke on the planet.

However, Kageyama had began to press his eyes together, in an attempt to stop the salty tears from falling. He bit his lip and kept rubbing at his eyes to flick the tears away. "I. . . I didn't mean to. . . Well I did but- I didn't want to hurt him. . ." Kageyama whispered, and he began mumbling sentences along the lines of him saying how he didn't want to hurt him, and how he blamed himself, before suddenly choking out a ragged. "I love him. . . So much it hurts my fxcking heart to think about him! To think about the look of fear in his eyes!"

Orinosuke was simply shocked, and he only managed to say the most comforting words he could to his older brother. "I mean, despite how much of an idiotic jerk you are, you have a softer side. . . I don't know who would be afraid of you once they get to know you."

Kageyama balled his hands into fists. "Thanks. . . Let's just. . . Go, Orinosuke. This conversation never happened."

Orinosuke nodded. "Check!"

"Good. . ." Kageyama mumbled, leaving his room to walk to where his family was calling for them.

"Oh and Tobio?" Orinosuke placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he walked downstairs. Kageyama looked in shock. "You gotta let me meet the little guy."

Kageyama was about to frown and shout at him for insulting Hinata's height but Orinosuke shut him up with a laugh.

"You should have seen your face Tobio!" He chuckled. "Don't worry- If you like him then he is probably a good person. Now come on! If we aren't careful then they'll all eat everything before us!"

Kageyama smiled slightly, picking up his speed. "Yeah."

* * *

Kageyama wolfed down his food along with his siblings and parents. In a house of ten people, the family had learnt that you have to eat as fast as possible to get your fill. His mother, older sister and older brother were the only ones that were eating their food politely.

His mother paused at a mouthful and looked at Kageyama. "Tobio?"

Kageyama stopped eating for a second and mumbled in a bored voice. "What."

"Is that. . . Werewolf. . . Okay?" She asked, cringing as she said the third word, as if it was dirty.

Kageyama nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yes. He, the _werewolf_ , is alright. From what I know. He is happy in hospital."

His mother nodded slowly as she began to eat again.

Kageyama sighed. He hated how wolves were treated so differently from the rest of society. They are all the same. At least from what Kageyama had _seen_ they were the same when it came to anatomy. The only difference was their ears and tails. And he supposed, the lack of thirst for blood.

His stomach rumbled at the thought of blood. His whole family had a shot glass of blood a day to keep them from going into overdrive. But because of his morals, he hadn't had any in many days.

"Tobio. . ." Taro began.

"Shut up!" Kageyama suddenly spat before looking down and breathing heavily. He gulped. "I'll be fine for another day, then I'll just go back into the forest."

"This isn't good for you. You know what happened the first time you went into overdrive." Taro said, using his fingers to swirl round his head as if to say 'crazy'.

Kageyama's mother shoved him gently to stop him before forcing a smile aimed at her son. "It's what's best for you sweetheart. It's barely any blood a day-"

She was interrupted by loud ringing coming from Kageyama's room. Kageyama turned to stand up but Nanako was already on her feet and running towards the stairs. After some shuffling she returned downstairs with a beeping phone. Kageyama's phone.

Nanako grinned. "It's from your boyfriend!"

"He isn't my boyfriend." Kageyama took the phone from her hands and opened it to hear Hinata's hushed voice.

_"You finally picked up!"_

Kageyama could feel the stares of his family and could see Orinosuke grinning out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah. . . What's wrong- Are you alright?"

 A soft giggle could be heard on the other side of the phone. _"Yeah. I was just wondering if you had any family that could pick me up? They said I could leave early if someone could-"_

"Yes." Was Kageyama's immediate response. "My oldest sister can drive. Be there soon."

_"Wait Kageyam-"_

"Yumi?" Kageyama turned to his sister the second the call ended, and she almost fell in shock.

"Yes?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"Can you. . . Please- can you collect Hinata from the hospital and leave him at the gate to his town?" Kageyama looked at his sister with pleading eyes- or as close as he could get.

His mother's, and father's eyes narrowed. "Tobio-"

Yumiko took one look at Kageyama's wide eyes and nodded. "Of course." She said, standing up to put on her coat casually.

"Can I come!" Saya asked, raising her hand with a grin on her face. "I want to meet him!"

Orinosuke smirked. "Same here. I want to meet the guy that had my brother's d*ck in him."

"Orinosuke!"

"Yeah. . . Whatever. . ." Kageyama murmured, turning away with a blush on his cheeks.

"So that's that!" Yumiko said, putting her hands on her hips and turning to the rest of her siblings with a questioning stare. "What about you guys?" She said eventually.

"No!" Nanako chimed.

"No!" Saito followed, copying her sister.

Shizue shook his hed but grinned at Kageyama. "Good luck."

***Thump***

Everyone turned their heads to where the extremely loud noise had come from. Their father stood up, his hands on the table. "Do we have _no_ say in this at all!" He snapped.

Yumiko looked at Kageyama. His face was full of shock and what- Fear? Adoration? Love? Probably the last. "No. You do not." she said, pushing her three siblings out the door. "I am an adult. I can take my siblings where ever I please!" She called into the door as she slammed it shut and began running towards her car.

"Come on Tobio!" She said. "Saya, Orino- Get in before they catch you!" She hissed as she opened the door and got in.

Kageyama nodded and ran in long strides to the car. Choosing to sit in the back with Saya as he wanted to sit beside Hinata once they got him from the hospital. He quickly shut the door  and just as Orinosuke got in the front seat and did the same, they drove off with Saya laughing and waving as she looked out the back window at their parents.

* * *

"You know, we are dead when we get home. Right?" Yumiko interrupted the cheerful music with what no one wanted to think about.

Kageyama groaned. "Don't remind me. But I have to be there for him. I. . ."

Yumiko sighed. "You love him, I get it. And as much as I disagree with him being a werewolf. . . I know that you couldn't help who you fell in love with." She then smiled slightly, and chuckled. "Though I'm honestly excited to meet the one person who has managed to steal my little brothers heart."

"Same!" Orinosuke grinned and looked at Kageyama with a smirk through the mirror at the front of the car. "I thought you'd be alone your whole life!"

"I still could." Kageyama mumbled. "He is a werewolf remember."

"Secrecy?" Yumiko suggested, causing her siblings to look at her with alarm.

"When would _you_ ever say something like _that!_ " Saya squealed in alarm.

"Shut up! I'm pretty sure all vampires have had a crush on a werewolf at some point in their lives!" She snapped with a blush spreading over her cheeks. "All vampires are the same. People who think they should live by human stereotypes of killing for no reason and being cold and emotionless! Wolves are all so happy- I have looked at a few before!"

"I haven't ever met one yet. . . So I can't wait to meet Shouyou!" Saya purred.

"Don't call him Shouyou." Kageyama growled.

"Why not!" Saya challenged him, Yumiko's confession forgotten by both siblings. Orinosuke held on however and he looked at his older sister out of the corner of his eye as she drove.

"Hey Yumi?" He asked hesitantly. He saw his sister nod in what he assumed was an urge for him to continue so he did so. "What. . . Makes wolves any different from us? I mean-  apart from ears and tails and things."

"You see-"

"Nothing." Kageyama interrupted, and Orinosuke wondered how long he had been listening. "Nothing is different. They are literally us. Apart from their ears and tails and heat cycles. They are all perfect and I. . ." He drifted off, and looked forlorn. "Has. . . Hinata really forgiven me?"

Orionosuke shrugged. "By the call- I would say so. I don't believe I would call someone that I hated."

"But maybe I was the only one he could call!"

"Doubt it."

"Guys. . ." Yumiko looked ahead of her, towards a white building.

"We're here!" Saya cheered. "You better kiss Shouyou when you meet him!"

"I'm not kissing him!" Kageyama growled.

His sister sighed. "But it'd be so romantic. . ."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Shut up." He said as he rushed to open his door. He damned his nervous and desperate attitude whilst he felt his hands fumbling and his breath hitching in panic. Eventually he managed to open the door and he almost jumped out with a breathless  goodbye as a departure.

* * *

"Uh- hi. Kageyama. . ."

Kageyama's eyes narrowed and he breathed heavily from a mix running as fast as he possibly could through the doors of the hospital, and seeing the ginger mop of hair as soon as he did so.

"Hinata. . . I. . ." Kageyama began.

"Don't!" Hinata shouted, clenching his fists and staring straight at his legs, not daring to show the dried tears on his face to Kageyama. "Don't act like you have to say sorry!"

"But I do!" Kageyama didn't know what else to do than shout back, his eyebrows furrowing in anger and confusion. "I hurt you!"

"But you didn't! I mean- I got pretty scared for a while but if you hadn't of done that icky stuff then it could have turned out worse!" Hinata bit his lip to hold back more tears and dug his nails into his soft palms, pricking to the point of blood.

Kageyama looked away sharply, the sound of Hinata squeaking in pain too much for him to handle. "Let's just forget it ever happened okay dumbxss?"

"Yeah. . ." Hinata whispered, standing up slowly and looking at Kageyama from under his hair.

Kageyama's heart pounded. "Let's go. . . Sorry in advance for my family. . . They are a bit overwhelming. " He reached out and swiped the blood from Hinata's  bottom lip. "Be careful." He murmured before turning around and wandering back towards the direction of his sister's car.

Hinata pressed his pointer and middle fingers against his lips, his cheeks dusted slightly with pink. His wide eyes followed the black hair of his volleyball partner and friend.

"You coming, dumbxss?" Kageyama turned his head and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

The redhead shook his head to clear any thoughts and nodded. "But don't call me that stuff Bakageyama!"

"Dumbxss." Kageyama smirked and turned around again.

 _"Kageyamaaaa!"_ Hinata wailed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa what will happen next ;) The angst will continue for a while longer I'm afraid!   
> I don't know if I should draw some of Kageyama's siblings or him and Hinata first grrrr *Insert angery emoji*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little small chapter because I haven't uploaded in a while! A bit cringy. . . But what can y' do.  
> I didn't proof read so if you see any mistakes please inform me!

 

"Nice to meet you!" Saya said, grinning from ear to ear as she moved across the car seats. She patted the centre of the seat. "Sit here Shouyou!"

"Don't call him Shou- that!" Kageyama hissed, his face heating at the thought of sitting right up against Hinata. "His name is _Hinata._ "

The ginger that was named shrugged. "She can call me whatever she wants. I don't mind."

Saya laughed. "He's a lot nicer than you Tobio! I'm Saya Kageyama, my brother in the front is Orinosuke Kageyama, and my sister driving is Yumiko Kageyama- But you can just call her Yumi, we all do."

Yumiko clicked her fingers. "Heya wolfie."

"How could Tobio get someone like-" 

Orinosuke did not have enough time to continue that sentence, as Yumiko had grabbed his face and covered his mouth. "Just sit down Hinata, you're welcome to make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile as he got down to sit beside Saya.

"I. . ." Kageyama started trembling. How could he manage to sit beside Hinata for a whole car ride? He could barely look at the freaking wolf without wanting to run away in fear of his true feelings showing.

"Get in Bakageyama!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hmmf. . ." The blackette groaned and slowly slid into the seat, doing all he could to avoid having any sort of physical contact with the smaller male- but with great difficulty as said male was busy talking to his younger sister. And Hinata wasn't a calm speaker- he flung his arms everywhere.

It was about the third time that Hinata had almost hit Kageyama enthusiastically, when his shell cracked.

"Knock it off!" Kageyama snapped.

Silence.

Many strenuous minutes passed, and Kageyama was worried that he had terrified the wolf half to death, as he just looked petrified and wide eyed. But at the same time he looked as if he was in his own world.

Suddenly he frowned intensively, his eyes beginning to blink rapidly as if holding back tears, but Kageyama froze along with the rest of his family as a single tear escaped his tear ducts, flowing down as if in slow motion.

"Hina-"

"I'm fine!" Hinata forced a grin, his eyes squinting and his voice catching in his throat. He wiped the  tear away gently with small pained giggle. "Sorry Kageyama."

"I-" Kageyama's heart raced. Was he acting like this because. . . No! He couldn't think this way. He was just in a bit of pain from his earlier injury. Perhaps it hadn't been done properly. . .?

"I'm _fine._ "

* * *

"Bye Kageyama. . . Saya and Orinosuke. Thank you for the ride Yumiko." Hinata said as he walked up to his house.

"It's no problem! Anytime!" Yumiko purred.

Kageyama looked out the window and gazed at him, ignoring all of the chatter from his siblings, praising his 'boyfriend'.

* * *

 

"Kageyama are you coming outside?" Daichi asked the next school day at lunch. Suga stood by his side and smiled sympathetically.

Kageyama, lying by the windows from the cafeteria that looked outside, just stared silently at small figure asleep by a tree.

* * *

One week later, his parents were screaming at him for being late back. He sighed and turned around, ignoring them as he walked up to his room. How could he explain that the only reason he was late back was because he wanted to see Hinata walking home? Because he didn't have the courage to speak to him at school?

* * *

Three weeks after that, a month after the car incident, Ennoshita, Daichi and Suga were also scolding him for not concentrating.

"It's not good enough!" Suga said, hands on hips.

"Please try at least." Ennoshita pleaded.

Daichi growled. "This is going too far."

All that came from Kageyama's lips was a small sigh, and he placed his head in his hands.

* * *

It was at two months that Kageyama was pushed over by a powerful force, and the wind was knocked out of him. He was about to do his daily be-late-home-because-of-following-Hinata saunter, but it was soon interrupted.

"Stupid Bakageyama!" A loud voice screamed. "What did I do! What can I do!"

"H-huh?" Kageyama said, his voice coming out in gasps.

Fingers clutched the neck of his shirt tight, and he felt fur ticking his chin as Hinata thumped his head down on Kageyama, knocking more out of him.

"You've ignored me for two months! Why! Why why why why why!"

Yes, the sounds Kageyama was hearing were most definitely sobs. But he was too out of breath to respond or even process what was going on.

"I thought you were my fxcking best friend! Why did you just fxcking leave me for _two months!_ And why the _fxck_ do you keep _FOLLOWING me_!"

 Kageyama's eyes widened at the comment.

"Do you want to talk to me or _NOT_ Kageyama!"

"I want to talk to you." Kageyama choked out, and Hinata looked up from his now tear-stained shirt. "I thought you were scared of me."

"I am!" Hinata bit his lip and gripped his shirt tighter. "I mean-  I am. . . Terrified. . ."

Kageyama flinched and Hinata panicked slightly.

"It's not that- I just sort of- I-" He stammered.

"Just get off." Kageyama growled suddenly.

"No I have to explain-"

Kageyama bit his lip, frowning even more than before. He looked furious.

Hinata squeaked and shuffled backwards in fear, but soon stopped as a low noise left Kageyama's lips.

"Get off I told you!" Kageyama shouted. "Dumbxss!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Oh. . . Right. . .

Hinata looked between his legs and his face went white. He had been straddling Kageyama's hard on the whole time and yet had somehow never noticed the large structure between his legs. He felt more tears build up in his eyes, vague memories of what had happened to him rising again. He swallowed. And then ground his legs down on Kageyama's.

Kageyama sharply breathed in. "You don't know what you're doing. . ." He murmured, concentrating on not making a noise.

"I'm in my right mind this time!" Hinata snapped. However his voice shaking showed Kageyama the real fear he was hiding.

Before he could snap again Hinata pressed down again, harder this time, using Kageyama's arms as leverage. He let out a small noise through his lip and closed his eyes.

"Mm. . ."

Kageyama shot open his eyes. Hinata sat, rubbing along his shorts where a tent in the fabric was beginning to reveal itself. The whole time trying to keep a weak rut against Kageyama.

"Dumbxss we are in publi- mph!" Hinata's hand was soon over Kageyama's mouth, and the blackette could do nothing but watch as the red-head used his spare hand to run over his. . . yeah. . .

_Kageyama felt himself blush at the thought._

"Hinata. . ." Kageyama moaned through his hand and shot up his hands to Hinata's hips, digging in.

It all went _wrong._

Hinata let out a blood curdling scream and shot up in record speed, his eyes blown wide in absolute terror. He began taking slow steps back, his eyes locked on Kageyama's shocked face. "D-don't touch me again." He mumbled, frowning in a way to seem intimidating, but really just making him look even more afraid. "This _never_ happened."

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled.

" _NO."_ Hinata looked straight into Kageyama's eyes, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening straight back into his head.

Kageyama sighed and frowned. "You're being ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." He mumbled, his eyes going back to normal as his bout of fright ended. "I just want to not have personal contact for a bit. Sorry Kageyama."

Kageyama stared after him as he walked away, and waited until Hinata had left his vision before he lowered his head to his hands and cried out in frustration, using his hands to muffle the distraught sound.

 

     


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is annoying me and I'm writing him smh.  
> Oh and next chapter I'm preeeetty sure will be from Hinata's point of view! Merry Christmas in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> So here are some questions in brief in case you are wondering. If you want in detail how it works, it will probably be mentioned in later chapters or you can ask me.:  
> -Males can only get pregnant by males.  
> -Females can get pregnant from males and females.  
> -Males have an ovary and the child after nine months is removed during c-section.  
> -Homosexuality is more common than heterosexuality in this world.  
> \- Read the summary for more about why the werewolves are separate from the wolves, but it will probably be mentioned at a later date.
> 
> If you want anything in detail or have a different question feel free to ask me! Please give any criticism you have! And any fanart is so welcome! Just comment the link in the comments and I'll put it in the notes with credit <3 Hope you liked and stay in tune for Chapter 2!


End file.
